Naya Rivera Te amo
by Glee'k achele - heya
Summary: Hola chicos. Este es mi primer fic Heya me encanta pues hay pocos fics heya en español espero les guste. Resivo comentarios y criticas constructivas
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

Estábamos en la escena del beso, la verdad es que me sentía algo incomoda con todas esas luces, las cámaras y todo el cast mirándonos. A pesar de que era una toma de prueba, ya que Ryan aun no le quería dar el gran beso a los fans, nos hicieron recrear la escena del beso para así poder utilizarla más adelante.

- Todos a sus posiciones, Hemo, recuerda que tienes que demostrar firmeza, eres el gran pilar que sostiene a Santana, vale? – En ese momento al escuchar las palabras de Ryan me quede en blanco.

- Veamos que tal besas rusita – dijo Naya bromeando.

- j aja ja, que chistosa Nay, ojala te hayas lavado los dientes! – le dije bromeando

- la verdad es que antes me comí un rico pescado, con arto ají – Me respondió Nay con cara de mala entre risitas.

En ese momento las dos nos abrazamos muertas de la risa, nuestra amistad estaba a tope, un simple beso no nos iba a afectar. Además… es un beso, por favor, y no saldrá al aire… es solo una prueba.

Ya teniendo las cámaras grabando y las luces sobre nosotras nos teníamos que poner en acción.  
La escena estaba siendo grabada en la pieza de Brittany, en donde las dos, por primera vez, tendrían relaciones con sentimientos de por medio.

- Acción! – en ese momento mi corazón empezó a latir a mil.

Le tome las manos a Naya, y la senté en la cama. Empecé a subir mis manos hasta encontrar su cuello. En ese momento tuvimos contacto visual, ¿En qué estará pensando Naya ahora mismo?, esa era la pregunta que tenia rondando en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Ella empezó a inclinar su cabeza poco a poco hasta quedar tan cerca de mí que sentía su cálida respiración en mis labios.

- Britt, quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida – dijo Nay en susurros.  
Allí tenía que decir mi línea, pero por alguna razón mi lengua se trabo y no podía emitir ni una palabra de mi boca. Nay puso sus manos en mi cintura, tenía que decir mi línea… por alguna razón estaba cohibida!, porque era tan difícil decir: San, eso ya lo sé. Y es por eso que estoy aquí contigo.

De un segundo a otro todas las luces se apagaron, junto con las cámaras y el resto de los equipos.

Estábamos a oscuras, no podía ver nada, solo sabía que tenía a Nay a un centímetro de mi. En ese momento respiré hondo y fue allí cuando sentí unos cálidos labios sobre los míos.  
¿Rivera me besó mientras la escena fue interrumpida?, Después de un segundo le correspondí, le seguí el juego durante unos 3 segundos y luego me separe lentamente de ella. Los equipos no estaban grabando, nadie estaba viendo, quizás solo es juego de Naya, ella es así… juguetona.

Tras haber esperado 15 minutos sin luz en el estudio, Ryan decidió dejarnos la tarde libre ya que había un problema eléctrico en la ciudad.

Agarré mis cosas, con ayuda de la luz de mi celular y me fui a la salida. Allí estaba Naya con Dianna.

- Hola chicas, ¿Qué cuentan? – intente evitar la mirada de Nay, no sé por qué..

- Nos acaban de avisar que el problema tardará al menos 1 hora. - dijo Nay intentando buscar mi mirada.

- Bueno la verdad, me iré a casa junto con Lea para descansar un poquitín, ya saben, estos últimos días han sido muy agitados! - dijo Dianna tras bostezar

- bueno cuídate, nos vemos mañana – le dije dándole un abraso.  
Dianna se despidió de Nay y fue directo a su auto, se le notaba algo cansada.

- Bueno y que te pareció, ¿tenía sabor a pescado con ají? – dijo Nay sonriendo malévolamente  
En ese momento la mire con cara de, ¡ni hables! Y le di un leve codazo

- Igual sabes que te gusto! – al escuchar eso me quede con cara de sorprendida y empezó con un ataque de cosquillas. Las dos terminamos en el piso riéndonos sin parar. Pasaba la gente del equipo y nos miraban con caras raras, pero a la vez se iban con una sonrisita.

- Bueno Nay, a pesar del corte de luz, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – LISTO! , solté la pregunta, era simple curiosidad, además, Naya es una simple juguetona y siempre sale con cosas así. Pero ¿qué tiene de malo preguntar? Somos mejores amigas, llevamos 3 temporadas enteras, porque esa pregunta se me hacia tan difícil…

- Mira, nosotros somos el dúo Morris-Rivera, mejores amigas, las más lindas del elenco – en ese momento Nay me agarró de la cintura – Tenemos que darle nuestro 100% a los fans ¿cierto?, además un simple corte de luz no me dejará con la tentación de besarte – termino diciendo Nay

-ay ya ya, Rivera, se nota que estas 3 temporadas sigues siendo la misma – en ese momento la abrace y empezamos a tambalearnos.

- por supuesto que sigo siendo la misma- me abrazó aun mas fuerte – bueno rusita, me tengo que ir al Gym, te llamo mas tarde para juntarnos… -

Le afirme con la cabeza y me fui al auto, revise mi celular para ver si tenía llamadas perdidas o mensajes, pero nada. Ni siquiera Taylor me había extrañado… Encendí el motor y partí hacia la costa.

Me quería despejar un poco… es más, pensaba todo el rato en el beso que me dio Nay. Fue tan… delicado y profundo. No sé… es algo raro.

Luego de pasearme por la berma cerca de la costa me subí al auto y me dirigí hacia mi casa, en ese momento celular empezó a sonar, agarré el cel y me lo puse entre mi oreja y el hombro.

- Hola fea! – dije gritando

- Mírate en el espejo será mejor. Oye, ¿dónde nos juntamos? – me pregunto nay-nay

- Ammm, vayamos a tomarnos un helado a donde siempre vamos, hoy día hace mucho calor como para ir por la calle..- dije subiéndole la potencia al aire condicionado del auto

- Buena idea, nos vemos en un rato que quiero hablar contigo, como en los viejos tiempos –

- ¿Como en los..?- en ese momento me colgó.  
Porque es tan inquieta esta chica… bueno, cambie el rumbo hacia la heladería, el camino estaba despejado, llegue sin problemas.

Al estacionarme vi a en la entrada de la heladería a una morena saltanado como loca.

- Si, definitivamente… allí está Rivera – dije en voz alta dirigiéndome a ella.

- Hola Hemo, entremos que hace mucho calor hoy día – abriéndome la puerta del local

- ¿pedimos lo de siempre? – tras mi pregunta Nay respondió con un sí.  
Nos sentamos con nuestros helados en conos y empezamos a hablar de que pasará en los próximos capítulos de Glee. La verdad, no teníamos mucho tema, ya que nos hemos distanciado un poco estos últimos meses…

- Hemo – interrumpiendo mi discurso de que es lo que opinaba entre Sam y Mercedes.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte confundida por la interrupción.

- Te extraño – en ese momento fruncí el seño – en serio, es que, siento que ya no es lo mismo de antes, las dos estamos más maduras, pero no somos lo que solíamos ser. La verdad es que extraño eso, te extraño a ti, nuestros momentos juntas, antes solíamos hacer todo juntas y ahora… nada, apenas nos hablamos, gracias a Glee he podido estar más contigo, pero fuera de eso, nada… - Me quede callada y empecé a razonar, los meses pasados lo pasaba o con mi familia o con Taylor. Y ¿donde quedo Naya?

- ahora solamente soy tu colega y antes… antes pasábamos siempre juntas – Nay me miro a los ojos y se le notaba preocupada.

- ¿qué quieres que haga? – no se me ocurrió mejor respuesta, la verdad es que también estaba algo enojada, es culpa de las dos, no solo de mi… no se qué pensar.

- o vamos Heather… no sé, pasemos más tiempo juntas, o ya se!, Mañana viernes haré una fiesta en mi casa, junto con los de Glee. Sin novios, sin novias, solo nosotros para recordar viejos tiempos, como en la primera temporada… -

Esa idea fue genial, la verdad es que no había ido a su cumpleaños… y nos faltaba un rato de dúo Morris-Rivera.

Luego me fui a mi casa, me eche un rato en la cama ya que esa mañana estuvimos con Harry bailando y ensayando una nueva coreografía. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando de repente siento un portazo y a la vez un "Ya llegue!". Era Taylor, no tuve ganas de pararme ya que interrumpió mi casi sueño, él llego a la cama y me saludo de beso, se saco la camisa y se acostó a mi lado.

- ¿Muy cansada? - jugando con mi nariz

- ni te imaginas – me acurruque en su pecho y me quede dormida.

* * *

Hola este es mi primer fic y queri hacerlo heya pues ya que casi no hay en español espero les guste. comenten gracias. Besos desde colombia


	2. La Fiesta

Capítulo 2:

A la mañana siguiente me desperté algo aturdida, tenia dolor de muslos ya que el día anterior hice unos giros de baile con Harry. Me tomé un Zumo que me recetó mi nutricionista. Y partí a correr durante media hora para bajar el helado que me tome con Naya.

Llegue, largue la ducha mientras alistaba mi ropa, puse el reproductor de música de mi Iphone bien alto y me metí.

La ducha fue un momento de reflexión acerca de que es lo haría el día. A parte de ir al estudio a grabar parte del episodio de Michael, en donde Grant y Naya iban a tener gran protagonismo… tenía nervios por la noche que se nos venía en casa de Naya… Lo único que quiero es acercarme más a ella, como antes, como mejores amigas.  
Al llegar al estudio todo se dio perfecto, las escenas salieron exactamente como quería Ryan. Estábamos muy felices y ansiosos por el estreno de éste capítulo.

- Hey Hemo, nos vemos en la noche donde Nay… ¿cierto? – me pregunto Lea por detrás.  
Me voltee y junto a ella vi a Dianna. – Por supuesto que nos vemos por allá, ¿Quiénes van? – pregunte dudosa… quería saber si irían todos.

- Hasta ahora todos han confirmado, así que nos vemos por allá y lleva esas sustancias locas que nos vuelven a todos happy – dijo Dianna refiriéndose a el Vodka que siempre llevo a todas las fiestas.

- nos vemos chiquita – guiñándole un ojo me fui a buscar a Naya para hablar con ella personalmente por lo de la fiesta. Tras una larga búsqueda me la pude topar en el estacionamiento ya lista para irse a comprar las cosas para la fiesta…

- Hola Hemo, te estuve buscando, no te encontraba, ¿me acompañas a comprar las botellas? – pregunto Nay siempre mirando su cartera, creo que estaba buscando las llaves del auto.

- Oooh, no puedo, me acaba de llamar Taylor para quedar en SushiLand, me hubieras dicho hace 5 minutos y hubiese podido – conteste apenada, la verdad, quería ir con ella esa tarde

- eehTaylor – Nay frunció el seño disimulada mente, pero lo noté – bueno, da igual, nos vemos en la noche entonces, adiós! – me beso en la mejilla y se fue en su coche.

Luego de pasar una tarde con Taylor en SushiLand nos pasamos a la casa, me arregle lo mejor que pude, pero a la vez muy casual para poder sorprender a Nay, saque mi bolso y metí las 2 botellas de Vodka que tanto le gustaban a Dianna, me despedí de Taylor con un beso muy rápido y partí a la casa de Naya.

Al llegar ya estaban casi todos los autos de los chicos, en la puerta estaba Darren hablando por celular, me saludo a la distancia ya que estaba ocupado con la llamada, entre y resulta que todos estaban en la piscina de Nay.

-LLEGO MI RUBIA PREFERIDA! – grito Nay desde el otro lado del jardín

- ¿Perdón? Empezaron sin mi… eso es infringir la ley señoritos– me saque la pollera y los shorts y me metí de piquero a la piscina, en seguida Nay se acerco a mí con dos vasos en la mano.

- y bien, que esperamos – diciéndomelo en el oído y a la vez ofreciéndome el vaso rojo.

- uff, la verdad es que no se.. – le recibí el vaso y nos lo bebimos todo de una.

Le subimos el volumen al equipo, sacamos más botellas, hubo menos ropa… todo a la antigua.  
Estábamos todos descontrolados, vueltos locos en la piscina, de hecho la piscina estaba llena de vasitos rojos y quizás de que más…

Me quede sola con Darren y Chord en el agua, hablando de porque éramos los mas sexys del elenco, claro que por supuesto, eran puras tonteras producidas por el alcohol…

Luego Harry me tomo de la mano, le seguí y empezamos a bailar "You da One" de Rihanna.

- Hemo ven! – me grito Dianna interrumpiéndonos

- ¿Qué pasa loquilla? – le pregunte tropezando un poco en el camino.

- Es Nay, no deja de decir locuras, ¿podrías cuidarla por mí? – Me pregunto Dianna – he estado todo el rato cuidándola y la verdad es que me aburro un poquito, te toca a ti, quiero ir donde Lea y los chicos – dijo Dianna rápidamente yéndose del lugar

Vi a Nay tirada en el piso riéndose de una manera… la verdad es que le faltaba poco ya para que apagara tele (se durmiera).

- A ver Nay, vayamos a dejarte a tu cama, ¿te parece? – le pregunte al mismo tiempo en que la levantaba, la verdad me costó un montón ya que los efectos del alcohol dificultaban mi equilibrio

- ¿Qué pasa rusia? ¿Me quieres llevar tan rápido a la cama? – Nay diciéndome al oído

- Claro que si bonita, quien fuera Heather dicen miles de chicos ahora… - dije riéndome

Ya llegando a la pieza la eche en la cama, pero se lanzo arriba mío dejándome debajo de ella

- A ver bonita… si, ha sido difícil dejarte ir, pero lo hice por mí, vale? – afirmo Nay

- eeh, Nay, no hables tonteras que no se te entiende nada.. – intentando quitármela de encima.

- heather yo te amo, te quiero, eres mi viiiiiiida – grito Nay aun arriba mío

- vale, vale, yo también te quiero, ahora si..- me interrumpió tapándome la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra me hacia cariño en el pelo

- no mientas Morris, no me quieres de la misma manera de la que yo te quiero a ti – afirmo susurrándome en el oído. La verdad… es que no le entendí, Nay estaba demasiado borracha, quizás cuantos vasos habrá tomado. Pero luego de alguna manera Nay logro agarrar mis dos manos y ponerlas al lado de mi cabeza, una a cada lado, dejándome inmovilizada.

- Ya, si- afirme - mira lo ágil que eres a pesar de todo el alcohol que tienes en la sangre – le dije intentando quitármela de encima, pero no pude, Nay estaba sentada arriba mío

- a ver, escúchame Morris, que pasaría si te beso ahora mismo? –

- diría que definitivamente estas calentona… - dije sonriéndole…

- ah, pero ¿no te causaría problemas o si? – dijo Nay desafiándome..

La verdad es que una parte de mi me decía, o por favor Hemo, Nay esta borracha, no dejes que haga tonterías y déjala en paz en su cama. Pero por otro lado tenía tantas ganas de besar a Nay, no sé por qué… solo quería, es mi amiga, por favor, como le puedo tener ganas… parece Brittany me está consumiendo poco a poco

- Claro que me causaría problemas Nay… - le dije, al mismo tiempo pude quitármela de encima gracias a una gran maniobra que hice con las piernas… Ahora las cosas estaban al revés, yo arriba de ella.

- Mira Rivera, lo que haré ahora es ponerte ropa seca, y dejarte en la cama, para evitar que mañana despiertes en la mesa de tu cocina como la otra vez, ¿vale morena? – a la vez que le decía eso le saque los shorts y la pollera, le saque su pijama del armario y se lo puse sin dificultad. Nay solo me miraba con una sonrisita bien pillina.

Me paré al lado de la cama y la mire por última vez, me di la vuelta para abrir la puerta cuando de repente algo me tomo el brazo izquierdo, me voltee y era Nay parada a centímetros míos.

- Solo hazlo – le dije, solo salieron esas palabras, no sabía lo que hacia

- que crees que haré – me susurro al oído.

En ese momento las manos de Nay subieron desde mis caderas hasta el cuello, mientras que me daba pequeños besitos en el cuello. Yo por otro lado le agarré de la cintura y la tiré para que nuestros abdómenes estén juntos.

Naya se detuvo, me miro a corta distancia y me dijo – no es el alcohol, créeme – y luego me beso suave y tiernamente.

Para no cortarle el juego mientras que me besaba recorrí la puerta con mi mano derecha hasta encontrar el pestillo y girarlo, di unos pocos pasos al frente y senté a Naya. Ella agarro mis muslos y me obligo de alguna manera a sentarme sobre ella.

- No quiero llegar más lejos que esto… - intente decirle sin interrumpir el beso

- mientes – dijo Nay cortamente…

Mis pulsaciones cada vez fueron más rápidas, la verdad es que a esas alturas ya ni me importaba Taylor, solo quería estar con Naya, siempre he querido estar con ella… y ella no lo sabía.

- Es que no quiero que esto sea así – al decir esas palabras la tiré lejos de mi, me paré y me acomode la ropa – Naya estas borracha, no sabes lo que haces – al decir eso note que Nay se había quedado dormida. Fruncí el seño y la tape con el cubre camas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice? – me pregunte en voz alta… la verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que paso, lo único que espero es que Nay no se acuerde, ya que… somos mejores amigas, somos el dúo Morris-Rivera.


	3. La razon de nuestra distancia

**Capítulo 3**

Abrí los ojos lentamente ya que entraba una línea de luz que no alcanzaba a ser cubierta por las cortinas. Luego de haber estado analizando la pieza durante 1 minuto pude reconocer mi inoportuna ubicación. Me encontraba en el sillón rojo de la pieza de Lea. Luego de acomodarme bien quise buscar a Lea con la mirada, tras varios intentos de búsqueda, me percaté que estaba sola en su pieza, y lo más chistoso es que su cama estaba hecha, y yo aquí incomoda en el sillón.

Me paré y me dirigí a la cocina, la casa estaba en total silencio, es más, parece que estaba sola.  
Abrí la nevera y saque la caja de leche, busque un vaso y me la serví. Al rato quise inspeccionar la casa, quería buscar mi bolso y mis llaves. Entré a la pieza de Dianna silenciosamente ya que la puerta estaba cerrada, era el único lugar que me faltaba por buscar, estaba todo oscuro y en total desastre… Al parecer tampoco había alguien, entonces empecé a remover las frazadas que estaban encima de la cama para ver si por allí aparecía mi bolso.

- quien sea paré! – escuche una voz ronca que venía del monte de frazadas

- necesito encontrar mi bolso… debo irme – dije susurrando

- que no ves que estamos durmiendo… vete en mi auto, da igual – pude reconocer la voz de Lea

- vale, luego me avisan cuando lo encuentren – al retirarme lentamente pude detectar 4 pies que caían de la cama

- claro, como no lo note… - me dije a mi misma

Fui a la salida de la casa y pude notar que no estaba mi auto, abrí el coche de Lea y encendí el motor… Tras girarme para retroceder pude ver mi bolso en el asiento trasero… por lo tanto eso me dio la idea de irme en taxi a la casa de

Naya para ir por mi coche y ver como andaban las cosas por allá.

Al llegar pude detectar mi coche en la berma, toque la puerta 3 veces y me abrió Naya

- Hola, perdóname la pinta… me despertaste – dijo Nay rascándose los ojos

- Uups, lo siento… quería ver como andaban las cosas por acá… - dije sonriendo

- Bueno, lo único que recuerdo es que me cargabas por la casa y ahora desperté en mi cama.. – mientras decía esto me invito con la mano a pasar

- claro… yo desperté en la pieza de Lea –

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Nay muy alterada

- sí, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo llegue allá, pero tampoco estaba Lea en la pieza, de hecho estaban las dos acostadas en la de Dianna – aclare al mismo tiempo sentándome en un sillón del living

- mmm… quizás que habrán hecho… y ¿cómo lo pasaste Hemo? La verdad es que creo que estuvo bien bueno, ya que no me acuerdo de nada! – se sentó al lado mío dejando sus piernas sobre las mías

- me acuerdo de un poco la verdad… pero si que estuvo buena – en ese momento se me vinieron las imágenes de lo que paso con Nay anoche - oye me tengo que ir, solo quería ver como andabas – le saque las piernas y me pare

- Hemo, que dices.. Quédate a almorzar, son las 14:09 … no te cuesta nada – se paro y con su mano me puso una mecha de pelo tras la oreja

- pero es que Nay, me espera Taylor en casa… además me quiero tomar una ducha –le saque la mano cuidadosamente

- llama a Taylor y dile que aprovechando que estas acá, almorzaras conmigo, mientras yo te largo la ducha, ¿qué te parece?– Nay en ese momento me puso una carita super tierna, con la cual no pude resistirme.

Llame a Taylor y dijo que ni un problema, es más, tenía planeado ir con sus amigos a andar en motocross. Fui al baño y vi que Nay me tenía preparada también ropa

- Y esto es…-

-Ropa que se te ha quedado en otras ocasiones – dijo Nay entrando al baño y a la vez interrumpiéndome

- eso explica muchas cosas… bueno creo que ya está saliendo vapor, será mejor que me meta – Nay salió de la ducha y cerró la puerta, me desvestí, deje la ropa en el mesón y me metí en la ducha

- Heather, ¿te importaría si entro y me lavo los dientes? – dijo Nay del otro lado de la puerta

- no claro que no, entra – en ese momento entro Nay. Me sentía igual incomoda, por lo que paso anoche, Nay no se acordaba… pero creo que lo más correcto era que le dijera lo que paso. Pero qué pasa si le cuento y se enoja y…

-Hemo – dijo Nay interrumpiéndome mis pensamientos

- dime – creo que lo dije tan bajo que ni me escucho

- gracias – en ese momento saque la cabeza de la ducha con cara de no entender a lo que iba… - no nada, cosas mías – Nay se sonrojo y se miro al espejo

- a todo esto Nay, si me acuerdo de algo que paso anoche – mientras le dije eso, entre la cabeza a la ducha, no me atrevía decírselo mirándola a la cara

-no me digas… ¿qué es? – dijo Nay con espuma de pasta de dientes

- bueno, la verdad… fue contigo, en tu pieza – en ese momento pude sentir como me sonrojaba y a la vez como Nay paró de cepillarse los dientes – te estaba acostando cuando..- si, yo también me acuerdo Hemo – dijo Nay interrumpiéndome, en ese momento hubo silencio por un largo rato, niuna de las dos hablábamos. Lo único que nos separaba era la cortina del baño. ¿Por qué Nay no me dijo nada anteriormente?... teníamos que tener esta conversación justo cuando yo estaba desnuda en la ducha.

- bueno y qué opinas.. – pregunte curiosa, pero a la vez tenía miedo

- te diré solo una cosa… la razón del porque estábamos tan distanciadas… se me aclaro ayer – sentí la voz de Nay con un tono algo nervioso

- y esa razón es… - sabia la razón, pero no la quería escuchar…

- es cierta, es real, todo este tiempo intente alejarla, pero… no pude, así que lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue alejarme – en ese momento Nay salió del baño. Agarré la toalla, me seque lo más rápido que pude y me puse solo la ropa interior. Abrí la puerta, al mismo tiempo intente cubrirme con la toalla y me dirigí hacia Nay, la tome del hombro y la gire.

- Di la razón Naya Rivera – le dije mirándola a los ojos

- Qué diferencia hay que te diga esas palabras, si en el fondo ya sabes lo que es – pude notar como los ojos de Nay se cristalizaban poco a poco, en ese momento le tome las manos.

- quiero que me lo digas, mirándome, a los ojos… - tras decir eso Nay soltó una lagrima y me abrazo.

- no puedo – pronuncio esas palabras con un hilo de voz

-está bien, no hay prisa – en ese momento le bese la frente

- ¿no dirás nada? –

La separé de mis brazos y le negué con la cabeza. Tome una de sus manos e intente besarla de la manera más tierna posible.

- si no me seco ahora, me resfriare – en ese momento me di la vuelta y me dirigí al baño. Muy en el fondo sabia que tras haber hecho eso a Nay le llego mi mensaje.


	4. Claro, Taylor existe

**Capitulo 4**

En ese momento no sabia que hacer después se estaba tornando incomoda la situación realmente estaba desesperada no sabia que hacer mientras me secaba muy dentro en mi subconsciente me decía ahora que hago heather, piensa si le digo que pasemos la tarde viendo una pelicula tal vez pensara que es muy lanzado de mi parte pero si tu eres su amiga la conoces de hace 2 años piensa con madurez. Es mejor dejarlo por el momento asi

Ya me habia puesto la ropa interior, la camisa y los pantalones, sali del baño y me dirigia a la sala para recoger mi bolso e irme no queria incomodar mas a Nay. Ya me disponia a salir cuando siento que Nay me detiene con su mano en mi hombro

- Que haces Hemo ? Por que te vas ?

- Es que no quiero incomodarte mas hoy Naya

- Jumm eso que te dio hemo que ahora no me dices Nay sino Naya. No sera por nuestra conversacion en el baño jaja no te pongas asi hemo ya te dije que lo pensaria y despues te diria, sabes mas bien quedate en mi casa relajate y que te parece si pasamos la tarde viendo peliculas - Dijo Nay con un tono tierno y provocativo a la vez

- Dale tu sabes que no te puedes negar a mis encantos latinos hemo se que tu quieres pasar la tarde conmigo - Nay decia cada vez mas con tono jugueton

- Esta bien Naya tu ganas me quedo aca a pasar el dia

- Pero con una condicion si me dejas de decir Naya ! Dios heather como si no me conocieras

- Y si lo sigo diciendo que me haces ? - Dije tratando de que siguiera mi juego

- Pues te castigo

- Jaja uy que miedo ! Naya Rivera me va a castigar, mira como tiemblo - mientras sacabs mi lengua como niño - Naya, Naya, Naya

empezamos a correr por toda la sala como dos niñas pequeñas mientras yo le decia Naya y ella me decia no Hemo dime Nay niña malcriada. No sabia como sentirme pero me encantaba que jugara conmigo me sentia feliz no queria nada mas que estar con ella asi por siempre si me estoy enamorando de Naya Rivera siento que con ella el resto del mundo no existe, que no hay preocupaciones, que Taylor no existe, que todo puede ser solo Nay y yo . De repente Nay se va a la cocina y regresa de inmediato con un frasco de Nutella - ¿ Nay quiere jugar asi conmigo pero si me pidio tiempo para meditar lo nuestro ? ay que mas da sigamos que a mi me conviene aunque deberia hacerme la inocente

- Nay ¿ Que vas a hacer con eso ?

- Pues esto mi querida rubia se llama NUTELLA - Me dijo como si no supiera - y sera parte de tu castigo por llamarme asi

- Pero si es tu nombre am... Nay - Rayos casi se me sale decirle amor

- No me gusta que me digas asi mi querida rubia pues suena como si estuvieras de malgenio conmigo asi que procedere a castigarte

**Vista Naya**

Si no lo niego me estaba encantando correr con Hemo por la sala pero ya me aburria decidi subir el juego a otro nivel, la quiero untar con mi frasco de Nutella para poder besarla se que no es lo ideal la primera vez pero debo aprovechar el momento jaja Naya Rivera eres una bomba Sensual y hasta Sexual sera lo que nos depare este jueguito

- Nay ¿ Que vas a hacer con eso ?

- Pues esto mi querida rubia se llama NUTELLA y sera parte de tu castigo por llamarme asi

- Pero si es tu nombre am... Nay

Dios pero que tierna es Hemo casi me dice amor de verdad se esta enamorando tanto de mi, prefiero no decir nada de vuelta talvez la embarre y quiero parecer un poco distante en una posible relacion

- No me gusta que me digas asi mi querida rubia pues suena como si estuvieras de malgenio conmigo asi que procedere a castigarte

La agarre de la cintura y la abrace para proceder a abrir el frasco cogi una cuchara para yo comer el primer bocado mientras veia como Heather se derretia viendo mis labios saborear la nutella, lograba mi cometido la estaba provocando.

Segunda cucharada se la di yo como a un niño, si que se veia sexy saboreandola y pasaba su lengua por esos hermosos labios rojos que me estaban volviendo loca

Tercera cucharada el detonante directo a su cuello Heather se lo iba a limpiar pero obviamente no la deje pase mi lengua muy lentamente lo mas sensual que pude y gran respuesta me dio Hemo me dejo limpiarla y me procedio a besar tan tierno senti todo el amor que nunca habia sentido pues si esta latina se esta enamorando, al pasar los minutos el beso se torno tan pasional en donde nuestras lenguas ya hacian parte del juego donde yo saboreaba sus hermosos labios que ya me volvian loca.

Nuestras respiraciones agitadas ya nos pedian un segundo de descanso nos separamos unos instantes para vernos directo a los ojos, para apreciar esos hermosos ojos azules tan profundos y hermosos como el mar (Si Yo puedo ser muy poetica y cursi a veces pero no con frecuencia me parece desagradable la verdad jaja pero cuando se trata de Hemo puedo llegar a ser mas romantica de lo que yo misma pienso eso creo)

Baje a su cuello para darle unos delicados besos y acariciar con mi lengua veia que le encanta pues me pedia que siguiera, me enloquecia verla asi y es la primera vez que la beso de esta forma pero que pensaran todos nuestros amigos y compañeros de glee ay nay de eso no estamos pensando en este momento concentrate en lo que estas.

Pues procedi a darle un chupeton que quedara bien marcado en su cuello y de golpe se paro Hemo y yo quede sorprendida

- Que paso Rubia ? que no te ha gustado ?

- Si me ha gustado Naya pero mira eso que me hiciste agg quedo muy morado ahora que hago ? - Con tono de furia

- Ya tranquilizate esta bien Hemo que problema puede a ver ?

- Que problema ? O es que no te acuerdas que tengo novio y se llama taylor

- Aaa cierto, Taylor existe ya se me habia olvidado No ! que cosas de la vida pero se nota lo mucho que lo amas quedo demostrado con lo mucho que disfrutabas mis besos

- Nay Obvio no lo amo te amo a ti - Gritando histerica - . Si ya lo dije que le hacemos me gustas

- Woo me amas ya son palabras mayores tranquilizate - Naya eres una completa idiota por que dijiste eso debi decir yo tambien pero no, no fuiste capaz ahora se pondra peor

- A si Rivera que me tranqulice pues veo que no significo nada para ti solo querias pasar bien la tarde mas bien me voy por que no me aguanto mas estar aqui contigo y vere como taparme este chupeton. Adios - sale de la casa y la cierra como si fuera sorda

- Que inteligente Naya ahora que hago ? y si taylor descubre el chupeton ? - Decia Naya para si misma

Vista Heather

Encendi mi auto y me dirigi a mi casa donde debi a ver ido desde un inicio como se atreve Naya a contestarme asi y hacerme este chupeton o es que solo fue simple goce ya vera.

Por le momento me preocupare en como taparme este chupeton y no tener problemas, bueno llegue a casa dios ya llego taylor ahora que hago tendre que taparlo con mi saco listo espero no lo vea por que no dicimula mucho tan asi que agacho la cabeza para que no se vea agg con suerte no lo nota

Baje del carro anduve nerviosa tranquila heather tu puedes no sucedera nada de drama abri la puerta ahi estaba taylor en la sala

- Hola mi amor mi rubia hermosa como te fue ?

- Bien amor muy bien

- Mi amor que tienes en el cuello ? - Mirandome extraño

- eee nada

- histerico como nunca antes lo habia visto como si me fuera a golpear realmente me dio miedo - Con quien estuviste Heather Morris me creiste idiota y lo peor te incubre tu amiguita estupida Naya. De quien es ese chupeton Maldita sea

* * *

Si ya se me demore eternidades en actualizar en verdad pido disculpas pero es que tenia la mente en blanco se me borro la imaginacion pero vovi y recargada de futuro drama jajaj necesito opinion que les parece si me to un poco de RiverGron no sera nada serio sera casual. Okey besos y gracias a todos los que me leen y siguen la historia saben que me gustan los reviews asi que opinen. Besos desde colombia


	5. Dios me salve del chupeton

- Mi amor que tienes en el cuello ? - Mirandome extraño

- eee nada

- histerico como nunca antes lo habia visto como si me fuera a golpear realmente me dio miedo - Con quien estuviste Heather Morris me creiste idiota y lo peor te incubre tu amiguita estupida Naya. De quien es ese chupeton? Maldita sea !

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**-** Tay, yo te lo puedo explicar

- ¿ Que me vas a explicar ? Heather ni soy idiota, ni soy ciego. Me engañaste ese es el punto - totalmente histerico

- Taylor ya deja de estar sacando teorias absurdas. Dios dejame hablar, explicarte esto - Ya con tono muy serio para ver si lo convencia

- A ver dime Heather,¿ Que paso ? con que excusa me iras a salir

- Mira tranquilizate. Lo que paso fue que nos toco con Naya una escena Brittana muy romantica. En la escena ella me tenia que darme besos en el cuello pues se paso un poquito y por eso tengo esto amor, creeme es verdad - Trataba de ser serena para que se convenciera

- Heather NO MAS ! NO SOY UN ESTUPIDO ! HASTA QUE NO ME DIGAS LA VERDAD NO VIVES EN ESTA CASA

- Pero tay ...

- NADA ! DE PEROS pues tu sabes que esta casa es mia tu te viniste a vivir aca asi que LARGO !

- Dejame hablar Taylor. Es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo - Ya con las lagrimas queriendo salir

- Mira heather tuviste grabacion hace 3 dias asi que no me vas a mentir. te vas vuelve si quieres o quedate con tu estupido amante adios

Ya no le rogue mas, ya no habia caso me tenia que ir de la casa y no sabia que hacer ahora.

Subi para empacar mi maleta guardar toda la ropa que fuera posible e irme a un hotel mientras arreglaba todo con taylor. Pero... por que seguir con el si ya nisiquiera siento cariño por el aunque sabia que el miedo que tenia de frente era mi gusto a las mujeres especificamente a Nay jeh, ahi esta mi sonrisa tonta cada vez que pienso en ella sera verdad ? si me estoy enamorando de mi morena ? ahora dije MI ? Dios que pasa heather por que el amor se obstina en enredarlo todo. Bueno no me voy a preocupar mas por hoy mejor me voy ya a un hotel a descansar y esperar lo que me depare en el trabajo mañana.

Termine de empacar y me fui de inmediato en mi coche me fui al centro para quedarme en un buen hotel, me hospede en el hotel hilton habitacion 508 llegue directamente a dormir pero de repente a los 10 minutos despues me llego un mensaje de Nay

- ¿ Que paso ? ¿ Como te fue ? Ya se te paso el malgenio Rubia ?

Uy por culpa de Naya estoy en estas mejor apagare es celular no quiero hablar con ella ni hoy ni mañana ni toda la semana.

Desperte ya habia amanecido veo el reloj son las 10 am ay voy tarde estoy a 30 minutos del set tengo que correr hoy empezamos a las 10:20 por 10 minutos espero no me regañe Ryan vamos morris corre me bañe y vesti lo mas rapido posible cogi las llaves del carro y habitacion y claro mi celular

Sali prendi el carro y me dirigi rapidamente al set pero a suerte mia a 5 cuadras del set ahi un accidente que tiene parado el trafico me estoy desesperando 5 minutos y no avanza esto ya son las 10:40 Ryan me va a matar preciso tengo escena a primera hora con Dianna y Naya aaaa este dia no puede ser mejor 10:50 por fin puedo salir de esto 11:00 llegue 40 minutos tarde que Ryan no este de malgenio. Me voy dirigiendo a mi camerino cuando

- O la señorita Morris por fin nos acompaña con su presencia 40 minutos tarde Heather por que no se pudo despertar mas tamprano se le olvido que tiene que grabar ? . A vestuario ya ahora que la quiero ver ya aca por ser la primera vez se la perdono pero no se demore

- Si Ryan

Me fui a mi trailer a vestirme por suerte Nay no esta quiero evitarla a toda costa. Sali deprisa ya con mi coleta y el uniforme de porristas

- Listo Ryan ya estoy lista

- Bueno chicas ya saben escena de la pelea entre Santana y Quinn. Accion

Solo debia quedarme ahi verlas y decir por favor paren la violencia e irme con santana eso era todo. Termino la escena vi que Naya me queria hablar pero yo sali corriendo del set a donde no me encuentre

**VISTA NAYA**

10:20 am heather por que habra apagado el celular espero no halla pasado nada grave ayer por lo del chupeton

10:40 am por que no ha llegado esto es muy raro ella es la reina de la puntualidad la llamare : buzon correo de voz. Ahi de nuevo por que lo tiene apagado ?

11:00 am llego por fin que le habra pasado y ahi esta el regaño de Ryan pobre mi rubia quiero hablar con ella pero sera mejor no ir al trailer a distraerla me ire a hablar con Dianna un momento

- ¿ Como esta mi mi lesbiana favorita ?

- Naya ! Callate

- No, No, No a mi nadie me calla por favor soy la morena mas sexy de estados unidos nadie se resiste a mi encantos aunque ya me gano lea ay no que pesar cierto Di ? Jajaja no mas cursi a lo achele Mi Lady Di aww son pateticamente tiernas

- Naya ! No mas no ves que pueden oir nadie lo sabe

- Jah cierto que siguen en el closet mis pequeñas achele aunque la verdad ustedes son las unicas que creen que nadie sabe hasta los fans lo ven es que es tan obvio

- Tu no digas nada que a ti se te ve la carita de borreguito cada vez que ves a Hemo

- Ay pero no soy tan obvia en publico y si me gusta y que ?

- Uy Rivera quien lo diria la pareja idilica de Glee en la vida real aww

- Callate Agron que aqui tu sales perdiendo vamos mas bien que Heather ya debio salir

Nos dirigimos al set grabamos y me fui donde Hemo para preguntarle como le fue ayer pero salio corriendo cuando me vio algo malo paso esta de malgenio y me quiere evitar pues eso no va a pasar la segui pero en un momento la perdi donde se habra metido.

En la cafeteria no esta, en el set tampoco, en el trailer no, en camerino tampoco heather donde diablos te metiste claro en el gimnasio falta. Esta apagado es extraño, prendo la luz y...

- Hemo al fin te encontre

- Largate Naya ! no ves que no quiero hablar contigo

- Lo sabia Hemo ¿ que paso anoche ? Taylor se enojo por el chupeton ?

- Obvio por que crees que estoy asi y todo por tu culpa. Sabes Taylor me echo de la casa por esto por que lo engañe, por que tu fuiste tan bruta de no hacerme caso y crearme este problema no te quiero ver Naya - De un tono tan hiriente, se paro y me empujo

- Heyy Hemo Perdoname te puedes quedar en mi casa - cogiendo su brazo para que no se fuera viendola a los ojos

- No Naya dejame en paz que ya suficiente problemas me has causado

- Pero si tu me amas a mi no a el Heather no te mientas nos amamos - la bese con suavidad pero ella me empujo tan duro contra la pared y salio corriendo.

La segui entro a su auto y se fue.

Maldicion ahora no me quiere ver ni en pintura y todo por mi culpa Dios me salve del chupeton ahora donde se estara quedando lo tengo que averiguar claro ella hablo con Chord el debe saber algo

- hola mi Trouty mouth como estas ?

- ¿Que quieres Nay ?

- Uish ni que nos odiaramos

- Yo se que quieres saber donde esta Hemo verdad ? como esta de pelea con Taylor por lo del chupeton ahora me amenazaras con algo Nayita. Verdad que estoy en lo cierto ?

- O pero que inteligente eres lindo rubio ahora dime

- Solo llamala y tratalo de arreglar o mañana la sigues simple si ves que te ayude

- Ay me ire a casa la llamare aunque no creo que me conteste o es buena tu idea la de seguirla adios

Me fui a casa, me recoste en la cama le marque al telefono pero no contesta, intentare por whatsapp - hemo por fa hablame

30 minutos me contesto por whatsapp - no insistas Naya no quiero hablar contigo estoy molesta tal vez mañana y eso si me levanto de animo. Que tengas buena noche

- Okey mañana hablamos bye descansa recuerda que pienso en ti

Si me sono cursi pero pues es lo que siento mañana sera un largo dia .,,

Sono mi despertador son las 8:00 am y si me tardo mucho en arreglarme por favor soy Naya Rivera la latina mas ardiente siempre me debo ver bien sobre todo hoy para reparar todo con mi rubia.

en mi rutina de madrugada de siempre 30 minutos de ejercicio luego el desayuno y a la ducha me tardo vistiendome y maquillandome unos 40 minutos eso me da las 9:40 am si soy muy estricta por la mañana el resto del dia si soy descomplicada y la rivera de siempre

Llego al set aunque temprano hoy a veces me retraso en la ducha jaja. Me dirijo al trailer cuando escucho en el trailer Achele que discuten bueno mas tarde me enterare. Entro a mi trailer alli esta Heather uff respira profundo Naya tu puedes

- Hola Rubia

- a eres tu hola

- Podemos hablar ?

- A ver vamos a poner las cosas en su orden - con esa voz seria que tiene cuando esta de malgenio me da miedo en verdad por que es dificil verla asi

* * *

CONTINUARA jajaja se les quiere a los que me siguen perdon la tardanza entre vacaciones me gano la pereza y el viaje jajaj prometo actualizar mas pronto

Por fa comenten que tal les parecio BYE a todos BESOS DESDE COLOMBIA


	6. No engañas a nadie,te engañas a ti misma

- Hola Rubia

- a eres tu hola

- Podemos hablar ?

- A ver vamos a poner las cosas en su orden - con esa voz seria que tiene cuando esta de malgenio me da miedo en verdad por que es dificil verla asi

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**VISTA HEATHER **

Lleque temprano al trabajo, de hecho fui la primera pues no queria encontrarme con Naya tenia que apurarme, no estaba de animo para hablar con ella, pero se que ella quiere que hablemos hoy por eso debo alistarme y desaparecer lo mas rapido posible.

Fui inmediatamente a ponerme el uniforme de porrista, la chaqueta, los tenis y recogerme el pelo. Aun Naya no llega que bien solo me falta un poco de polvos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, rayos casi ya me iba y ahi esta esa morena hermosa que me derrite, Heather concentrate no puedes caer rendida a sus pies por culpa de ella estas en esta situacion

- Hola Rubia

Concentrate heather concentrate se fria para que le duela

- a eres tu, hola - Muy bien

- Podemos hablar ?

hablar ? jumm que no ve que no tengo muchos animos

- A ver vamos a poner las cosas en su orden. Primero no estoy de genio para hablar contigo pero ya que no te puedo seguir evadiendo salgamos de una vez por todas de esto.

Pa que te vayas enterando Taylor me echo de la casa por culpa de esto - señalando el chupeton - que TU causaste por terca, ahora no se como explicarle.

- Pero Hemo tu no lo amas, me amas a mi - acercandose cada vez a mi - seamos felices juntas hemo

- Naya No mas ! no entiendes que es no, no quiero tener nada contigo amigas simplemente amigas olvidemos todo si. Volvere con Taylor y por el momento te quiero lejos, lejos de mi, de mi vida

Naya se me acercaba con cara de decepcion y un poco de esperanza, me estaba poniendo entre el sofa y ella. sabia sus intenciones la queria parar pero el cuerpo no me respondia me beso tiernamente pero aunque me doleria lo siguiente era lo mejor para las dos .. o ? eso creia. me aparte de ella le pegue una cachetada tan dura que me dolio hasta mi la mano y claro el corazon se me ablando. Se llevo la mano al cachete rojo y adolorido con lagrimas en el rostro salio corriendo. Fue definitivamente el minuto mas eterno de mi vida pero lo debia hacer o Heather estas exagerando la estas perdiendo creo que me pase del limite pero por estos dos dias lo dejare asi espero no me este equivocando. Necesito tomar aire estar un momento a solas antes de empezar a grabar

Me llega un mensaje de mi querido amigo Chord

-** Hemo que paso en el trailer cuentame ya !**

- **Por que ? Como te enteraste ?**

- **Naya salio corriendo como loca hacia el trailer de Dianna, cuando Di le abrio se echo a llorar sobre ella. Que le hiciste ?**

- **Pues me trato de besar y le pegue una cachetada pues no quiero que me siga buscando como novia**

- **Hemo No crees que estas exagerando mira te voy a decir esto como tu amigo y no es para que te ofendas: **

**1. tu fuiste la primera que le declaraste tu amor hacia ella**

**2. No estas engañando ni a taylor ni a Naya, si no a ti misma **

**3. La vas a perder si sigues asi **

**Por ultimo te lo dire en palabras Santana lopez por favor no seas una de esos " Gays de media tarde " que se engallan a si mismos, tienen hijos, tienen sexo con su pareja borracha y toda la vida se quedan en el closet sin ser nunca felices.**

**- Bueno Chord Gracias por el consejo te quiero mucho **

**- Encerio es para que lo pienses **

**- Okey **

Aunque me doliera aceptarlo Chord tenia la razon estoy perdiendo a naya por que me estoy engañando a mi misma mañana arreglare todo con ella

Cory - Hey Morris Ryan te manda a decir que en 5 minutos no se te olvide estar puntual en el set hoy ahi ensayo de beso Brittana

- Beso Brittana No puede ser por que hoy

- Si Heather Beso brittana Puntual por fa

- Okey

Y para cerrar con broche de oro hoy era el beso Brittana Mierda como se me olvido entre tanto dilema ni me acordaba de que me tocaba y con la situacion como esta entre las dos no va a ser nada facil. Este dia no pudo ser mejor.

Llegue ya estaba Naya pero no me hacia contacto visual seria un momento incomodo tener que besarnos en la cama despues de lo que paso. Me sente al lado de ella a esperar las ordenes de Ryan

Ryan - Ya saben mi dueto Brittana un beso Tierno que se vaya tornando cada vez mas caliente la situacion mientras Santana acomoda a Brit en la cama y ahi dicen sus lineas. Espero saquemos esto en una sola escena

en forma de suspiro al unisono - yo tambien - nos vimos un segundo y quitamos al instante el contacto visual

Ryan - Y accion

- Britt - Britt tu sabes que me gusta cuando me visitas

abrazandola por la cintura - San yo quiero sweet Lady Kisses

Naya se volteo se le notaba en la mirada lo incomoda que estaba pero siguio en su papel. Aparto unos cuantos mechones de mi cara se detuvo a verme con ternura y me beso lo mas delicadamente posible fue tan real ese beso no fue producto de la actuacion si no de sus sentimientos me empezo a acostar en la cama pero no lo torno sensual como se suponia si no que lo fue llenando mas de amor, mas romantico nuestros labios iban acompasados saboreando nuestros labios duramos mas de 20 segundos se nos olvido en donde estabamos nos separamos de repente volviendo a entrar en contacto con tierra, absolutamente rojas y todo el cast boquiabierto. Claro despues de ese beso como no iban a estar asi

Ryan - Corte ... Chicas ¿ Que fue lo que sucedio ? Me tienen atonito se emocionaron y se olvidaron que son amigas, me sentia viendo The Real L word - todo el cast se rio - . Si estuvo bien el beso pero tanto tiempo ? aunque no ahi problema se corta la escena. estuvieron muy bien pueden ir a descansar

Naya con la cabeza agachada se retiro del set junto con Dianna, mientras me arreglaba un poco chris se me acerco para hablar

- uy pero rubia te quemaste con escena brittana sensual o mas bien amor si a eso huele amor Heya

- claro que no es eso Chris solo fue actuacion ay tu crees que me gustan las mujeres ? tu sabes que nunca pasaria eso

- Nunca ? no estaria seguro, tal vez no de las mujeres pero si de emm ( alejandose ) de Naya !

- No huyas y no me gusta ! no me gustara nunca Naya ! - se producio un silencio en el set estan todos ahi en ese momento y preciso pasaba Naya y Dianna pero Naya paso como si nada hubiera escuchado nada. Bueno al fin y al cabo me alejare de ella, espero no sea un error.

Me dirigi a mi auto iba a arrancar cuando vi a Lea que tocaba mi puerta

- Hola Hemo disculpa si te moleste

- Tranquila - note que tenia los ojos llorosos - que te pasa Lea ?

- No nada malo - secandose las lagrimas

- Lea con esa carita nadie te lo cree, ven sube al auto y me cuentas que paso con Di

Subio al auto lentamente tratando de no arrancar de llanto, se sento y me abrazo llorando

- Como supiste que tengo un problema con Di ?

- Por que con nadie mas de este mundo te pondrias asi

- Es tan obvio ?

- Claro lea es mas obvio que el dos mas dos igual a cuatro. Ahora cuentame que sucedio ?

- Fue culpa mia Hemo debi confiar en ella pero es que a veces me dan tantos celos de Naya se la pasan tan juntas, juegan. molestan hasta se coqutean en frente mio pero se que Naya no se meteria con Di se nota como se aman tu y Naya. Debo dejar de ser tan tonta y celosa.

- Espera 1. tu no eres tonta eres la mujer mas talentosa del mundo

2. como asi que yo y Naya ? quien te dijo esas locuras ?

- Haber rubia no ahi que esperar que lo digan eso ya es tan obvio hemo. Solo te digo no la dejes ir por tus caprichos y tus miedos amala como ella te ama a ti por que lo vi con mis propios ojos como lloraba hoy por ti. Piensalo no estas engañando a nadie, te estas engañando a ti hemo. Bueno ya sera hora de irme a casa. Bye hemo - despidiendo con un beso en la mejilla.

No te estas engañando a nadie, te estas engañando a ti misma, cero y van dos esa frase me martillea en la cabeza toda la noche y si tienen razon y yo estoy cometiendo el peor error de mi vida ? si es asi heather es verdad lo que te dicen heather mañana arreglaras todo con naya y le diras cuanto la amas - hablandome a mi misma en tercera persona

**VISTA NAYA **

Sali corriendo del trailer con lagrimas queriendo salir despues de esa cachetada tan fria, dura y convinvente de hemo. Definitivamente necesitaba mi mejor amiga necesitaba a Dianna.

Me dirigi a su trailer toque la puerta desesperadamente una y otra vez pero nada no me abrian cuando derepente salio una lea despelucada y dianna arreglandose era obvio que habian tenido sexo pero no estaba de animos para molestar a dianna.

Pase despues de que lea se fuera y me sente directamente en el sofa esperando que Di me preguntara algo

- Que pasa Naya ? problemas con heather ?

- Si la verdad si

- De razon que no empezaste con tus burlas como " achele esta repoblando el mundo " o " No te cansas de desayunar, almorzar y cenar a michele, a cierto eres totalmente lesbiana ". Dime que paso morena

- Tratando de no llorar - Heather no me quiere ver ni en pintura despues del problema con Taylor y se molesta mas por que le digo que ella me ama a mi no a el que salga del closet - con lagrimas saliendo - no me quiere ver ni en pintura y me duele tanto que sea asi - ya estallando de llanto, mientras Dianna me abrazaba - no la entiendo que hago dime, un dia me declara su amor y al otro me detesta por culpa del estupido de Taylor y para rematar el dia me toca besarla en escena

- Secandome las lagrimas - Deja de llorar Naya tu eres NAYA RIVERA no eres cualquier persona eres la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo y no te vas a dejar afligir por que una chica no te corresponde tu sales de este trailer decidida a conquistar a Heather sea como sea y yo te ayudare vale ahora se fuerte y ve a trabajar pero sin lagrimas

Fue lo mas tierno que habia hecho Dianna por mi me seco las lagrimas, me abrazo y me ee beso pero un beso amistoso en la boca jajaj pero para rematar lea entro en ese momento y salio corriendo. la palabra del di A

- yo me encargo de eso Naya tu ve y no te preocupes. vete ya Rivera

Si a hasta achele ya estaba metido en este embrollo. Me aliste en camerino llegue temprano al set y alli llegaba Hemo tan linda y angelical como todos los dias estaba hermosa me encantaba y mas con el uniforme de porrista ya me entraba unas ganas de deseo pero me debia concentrar.

Terminamos la escena aunque despues del comentario de Ryan me toca pensar mas las cosas y ser menos obvia.  
aunque ver a heather con esa cara sonrojada era buen signo le habia gustado obvio hasta me lo correspondio pero se que por hoy no la debo buscar mas.

Me dirigia a camerino hasta que escuche una discucion entre Lea y Dianna

- A ti que te pasa amor ? por que te pones asi ?

- Amor ? amor ? callate que nos pueden escuchar y sabes que me pasa Agron es que tienes las agallas de preguntarme, pues te parece poco ese beso con Naya ?

- Per...

- Pero nada ! que por que sea humilde y paciente no quiere decir que sea tonta Dianna no soy tonta ! tu tienes algo con ella lo sabia como ahora andan tan juntas y hasta creen que soy idiota

- Lea no es eso como se te ocurre que te voy a dejar ir, ella es mi amiga y estaba muy mal y la estaba consolando

- Vaya forma de consolarla dandose besos en nuestro trailer, perdon si las interrumpi

- Lea no seas terca

Derrepente escucho que abren la puerta y yo hago como si estuviera pasando

- A mira hablando de novias, mira quien esta aqui - con tono demasiado molesta y furiosa, alejandose del set.

- Me imagino que escuchaste todo o me equivoco morena ?

- si lo escuche todo

- me imagine. Por que no mejor nos vamos de aca y vamos a algun bar a tomar trago por que creo que este problema con lea va para largo y no quiero que te sientas culpable suficientes problemas ya tienes con heather. Venga vamos a algun bar o si prefieres a mi casa y en el camino compramos botellas de vodka para olvidar nuestras penas

- Uy pero como piensas mi rubia preferida jajaj vale vamos a tu casa y nos emborrachamos hasta caer al piso y vomitar jaja

- Tampoco morena se vomita es en la taza jajaja vamonos ya mas bien

Salimos del set y me olvide completamente de heather esta noche seria noche de tusa con Dianna. Nos montamos en su auto hasta la licoreria compramos 10 botellas de vodka creo que exageramos pero con lo mal que estaba seria capaz de tomarme todas. De ahi nos dirigimos a la casa de Agron, entramos mientras yo me echaba en el sofa como si fuera mi casa, me quite los zapatos y pantalones fui al cuarto de invitados de alli saque unos shorts que con anterioridad habia dejado en la casa de Di si de hecho esa parecia mi segunda casa quede con una camisa roja muy apretada que resaltaba mi figura y pechos y los shorts blancos que dejaban descubiertas mis piernas.

Volvi a la sala y Dianna ya estaba bebiendo una copa mientras me esperaba lo gracioso fue que cuando me vio se me quedo mirando de arriba a abajo.

- Como si nunca me hubieras visto asi Agron

- Pero Naya que es esa manera de vestir todo tan pegado al cuerpo yo no soy de palo

- Ay no empieces mas bien sirveme

- Uy pero no estas que te aguantas una - mientras me servia - mas bien estaras en un tipo interrogatorio Lesbico jajajaj

- Mirando mi copa con cara de esta que dice ? - esta bien - me tome de un sorbo la primera copa - antes sirveme otra

- uy pero esta noche Rivera se va a poner interesante con tan solo tomar una sola de un solo sorbo ya te imagino - mientras me servia la segunda - Bueno aqui va la primera pregunta ¿ Heather es la unica mujer que te ha gustado ?

- Si

- ¿ ya se han besado ?

- Obvio tonta, sirveme otra que se acabo

Seguia la tarde en medio de la musica ya a todo volumen de la radio estabamos ya en una borrachera insalvable cantabamos las canciones a todo pulmon desde Rihanna hasta Adele si la gente nos viera diria que caimos en la ruina total.

En ese momento sonaba we found love de rihanna

- Yellow Diamonds in the light - cantaba Dianna mientras tomaba otra copa. De hecho ya ibamos 4 botellas que nos tomamos las dos

And we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine

What it takes to come alive - corriamos por toda la casa

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

But I've gotta let it go - te amooooo lea michele gritaba Dianna mientras tomaba mas

We found love in a hopeless place - Naya ven y me das un abrazo sexy latina, sabes yo de heather ya hubiera tenido sexo contigo

- Agron pues yo no pondria problemas a tus encantos mi lesbiana rubia favorita - Dianna se acercaba a mi bebiendo de su copa cuando la dejo en la mesa y me tomo del brazo para llevarme a su cuarto, me lanzo a la cama y ...

* * *

Oh por dios que es este dolor de cabeza tanto vodka me hizo mal ya ni recuerdo donde amaneci. Mire hacia el techo y se que no era mi cuarto estaba donde Dianna claro aqui me debi quedar dormida despues de la borrachera de ayer lo ultimo que recuerdo fue cuando cantamos We Found Love pero un momento estoy en la cama de Dianna gire la cabeza hacia la cama y habia un oso en la mitad, me pare para observar mejor y note que yo estaba completamente desnuda que Rayos paso ? veo el piso hay regada ropa interior no solo mia me estoy asustando que hice borracha ? quito el oso de peluch ! Naya, Dianna esta desnuda tambie ! tuve sexo con Agron

* * *

Hola volvi y recargada si perdon la demora 1. por que me salio muy largo el capitulo 2. por los estudios ya estoy ahorcada de trabajos.

espero le haya gustado este capitulo espero comentarios, opiniones y quejas jajaja

Besos desde Colombia, Bogota


	7. ¿ Que rayos hicimos ?

Oh por dios que es este dolor de cabeza tanto vodka me hizo mal ya ni recuerdo donde amaneci. Mire hacia el techo y se que no era mi cuarto estaba donde Dianna claro aqui me debi quedar dormida despues de la borrachera de ayer lo ultimo que recuerdo fue cuando cantamos We Found Love pero un momento estoy en la cama de Dianna gire la cabeza hacia la cama y habia un oso en la mitad, me pare para observar mejor y note que yo estaba completamente desnuda que Rayos paso ? veo el piso hay regada ropa interior no solo mia me estoy asustando que hice borracha ? quito el oso de peluche ! Naya, Dianna esta desnuda tambien ! tuve sexo con Agron

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

¿ Que hice ? ¿ Que hice ? ¿ Que hicimos ? - repetia y daba vueltas en circulo desesperadamente por todo el cuarto

Naya no puede ser que ella sea tu primera experencia sexual con una mujer en una borrachera. se supone que mi primera vez deberia ser Hemo pero no ! tenia que ser tan estupida de emborracharme y con el 99.9% de haber tenido sexo con Agron.

Mas bien me tengo que tranquilizar, voy a bañarme, vestirme, arreglarme y espero Dianna no se despierte para que no se lleve la sorpresa.

Me dispongo a irme al baño mientras miro incredulamente a Dianna cuando noto que ya se esta moviendo entre las sabanas, se va a despertar, ya que mas da esperare que se despierte.

**VISTA DIANNA**

Pero que sueño tan loco tuve, soñe que lo hacia con Naya ni loca lo haria, aunque pensandolo bien no recuerdo mucho de ayer despues de aquella borrachera. Mmmm no quiero abrir los ojos tengo una resaca tenaz pero ya no me da sueño sera hacer un momento pereza abriendo lentamente mis ojitos jajaj.

Me muevo de un lado a otro tratando de desperezarme, asi me demoro como 5 minutos. Me levanto cuando me fijo que dormi desnuda tan raro pero Naya no esta eso descarta posibilidades de que algo haya pasado. Doy vuelta para salir del cuarto cuando veo a Rivera sentada en un banquito de la habitacion tambien desnuda. Al verla asi me entra un panico se me vuelve a atravesar la posibilidad de que ese sueño no fue un sueño si no que fue en realidad .

- Tartamudeando - Na.. naya no me digas que lo lo hicimos ?

- Al parecer si fue asi - me veia con cara de que rayos hicimos ?

- Sabes yo soñe con eso morena y tal parece que fue verdad

**FLASHBACK ( VISTA NAYA )**

Me lanzo a la cama y ella se subio sobre mi cuerpo, no tenia consiencia de lo que hacia pero si queria seguir queria experimentar con Dianna. Me empezo a quitar la ropa con rapidez en menos de nada ya andaba solo con mi ropa interior

- Wao Morena que cuerpo tienes - me susurro en el oido con mirada sugerente - esta noche sera solo mio. Empieza a darme pequeños besos en mi cuello hasta que llega a mis labios.

Mantenemos conectados los labios hasta que me muevo para agarrar la cintura de Dianna. continúo besándola hasta que volteo a Dianna quedando yo arriba. Dianna sostiene suavemente mi cabeza. Mueve su cabeza a un lado y me besa, tomando el control, moviéndose para atrás después de cada beso, antes de regresar por otro.

"Lea" - dice entre besos- "no se compara" "contigo"- definitivamente ni pensabamos que deciamos de lo borrachas que estamos.

Pongo mis manos en las de Dianna y las pongo a cada lado de su cara, trae todo su cuerpo junto al de ella. amaba sentir asi a Dianna. Cada parte de ellas se estaba tocando, me sentia tan excitada en ese momento, me fascinaba la idea de tener sexo con una mujer - eso me sono tan Lesbico - . Los brazos de Dianna seguian sosteniendo mi cara hasta que ella las volteo quedando del lado.

Dianna mantuvo el beso normal hasta que meti un poco la lengua queria mas ! queria sexo. Volvi a subirme sobre Dianna y segui besándola.

Mis manos fueron bajando gentilmente hasta los pechos de Dianna y los empece a masajear por encima de su blusa. Movi mis manos al abdomen de Dianna y empece a deslizar su blusa. La levante, revelando el abdomen

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y busco alguna inseguridad que Dianna pudiera tener.

Solo la beso de Nuevo dando todo en el beso. Jalo un poco su blusa y Dianna se sienta para que la quite. Tomo las manos de Dianna y las pongo al final de su blusa, señalándole que la quite. Lo hace y nos quedamos observando nuestros cuerpos, volvemos a juntar nuestros labios. Dianna pone sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.

Dianna se vuelve a recostar en la cama, jaladome hacia ella. Las dos gemimos Cuando sentimos nuestros pechos tocárse. Empece a besar despacio el lóbulo de la oreja de Dianna, succionándolo para después bajar a su cuello. Lo beso suavemente y empece a succionar causando que Dianna gimiera y poco a poco su respiración se fuera agitando.

Baje mas hasta llegar a los pechos de Dianna y lleva su pezón derecho a su boca. Lo rodeo con mi lengua para después dejar un ligera mordida. Pellizco y rodeo el otro con mis dedos.

"Aahhh Rivera" Dianna gime y empieza a mover su cadera para arriba y abajo, buscando algo de fricción.  
Empece a bajar por su cuerpo llenando el abdomen de Dianna de tantos besos mojados.

Mordi su abdomen antes de cerrar las mordidas con mi lengua. Rápidamente meti mi lengua en el ombligo de Dianna. Agron salto, sorprendida por el placer que encontró en esto. voltie a verla antes de volver a besar su abdomen.

Manteniendo nuestros ojos conectados meti mi mano en los shorts de Dianna, pidiendo permiso para quitarlo. Dianna asintió con la cabeza, con sus labios apretados, tratando de controlar su respiración agitada por la nariz. quite sensual y salvajemente los shorts, sorprendida pero orgullosa por lo mojada que estaba Agron me sentia toda una fiera en la cama y todavia falta lo mejor - todo lo que hacia con ella me salia por instinto de placer y excitacion por puro impulso sexual aunque sea mi primera vez con una mujer -. Abri las piernas de Dianna y pase mis dedos ligeramente por la marca de humedad, por encima de sus pantis causando que Dianna gimiera y moviera mas su cadera.

- Naya" Dianna dice entre gemidos "Necesito-"

- No sé que estoy haciendo. Nunca lo eh hecho con una mujer" Naya admito avergonzada

- Tranquila morena yo te guio. Asi como vas lo estas haciendo como una Diosa

- Menos charla y mas accion rubiecita

vuelvo la mirada a las pantis de Dianna y despacio las voy quitando, revelando el Mojado centro de Dianna.

Lamo mis labios para empezar y empiezo a experimentar.

Abro el centro de Dianna haciéndola gemir y pedir. "Naya por favor" - Me encanta como se puso

Beso su centro antes de lamer toda la zona, gimiendo por su sabor y haciendo que los gemidos de Dianna se hagan mas fuertes - Agron nos va a escuchar todo el vecindario.

- Mmmm pues que escuchen

Alcanzo el clítoris de Dianna.

- Si, Naaaay justo ahí" Dianna gime fuertemente.

le pongo atención extra y empiezo a succionar.

Dianna agarra una almohada y cubre su boca con ella, mordiéndola para callar sus gemidos. juego con mi lengua antes de volver a succionar. La mano izquierda de Dianna esta sosteniendo la almohada y la derecha esta entre mi cabello, empujándome mas hacia ella.

Sigo lamiendo y bajo mi lengua hasta la vagina de Dianna, empujando mi lengua hacia adentro. Muevo mi pulgar hacia el clítoris de Dianna y empiezo a moverlo en círculos mientras empujo mi lengua adentro y afuera. La cadera de Dianna se estaba levantando salvajemente asi que tuve que usar mi mano derecha para mantenerla abajo.

Dianna empezó a temblar de placer. Podía sentir su orgasmo cerca

"Naya, Estoy tan cerca. Mas rapido"

Hice mis movimientos más rapido.

**VISTA GENERAL**

Dianna miro abajo entre sus piernas y ver a Naya fue suficiente para llevarla al límite. Sus ojos se apretaron y se cerraron, su estomago y piernas se tensaron, su cadera se levanto demasiado y su labio mordió mas fuerte en la almohada. Naya podía sentir como las paredes de Dianna se cerraban y masajeaban su lengua. Seguía moviendo despacio y en círculos su pulgar en el clítoris de Dianna hasta que la sintió relajada. Se alejo despacio y lamio todos los fluidos de Dianna, termino y dejo un beso ahí para después subir dejando besos por su cuerpo.

Dianna la jalo para darle un largo beso, sin prisa, suspirando un poco Cuando se Probo a ella misma en la lengua de Naya. Las volteo asi ella quedaba encima de Naya. Le presto atención a los dos pechos para después moverse al centro de Naya. Naya le dio permiso para quitar su ropa y Dianna imito los movimientos de Naya en ella. Succiono y lamio su clítoris mientras introducía su dedo medio en Naya, hacienda que esta gima de placer.

- Estas tan apretada - Dianna susurro

Dianna empezó a mover su dedo adentro y afuera, lo movía en círculos, buscando el punto G de Naya. La cadera de Naya se movió y soltó un gran gemido sorprendida Cuando Dianna encontró su punto. Dianna succiono mas en el clítoris de Naya y uso su mano izquierda para mantener sus caderas abajo. Añadio su dedo índice y Naya disfruto que Dianna lo estuviera haciendo, ella queria mas.

- Agron Mas rapido...por favor" le rogo

Dianna acelero sus movimientos. Sentía que las paredes de Naya se cerraban en sus dedos asi que siguio dando en su punto g y tocando su clítoris con la lengua. Naya se tenso y dejo salir uno de sus gritos mas fuertes y placenteros que haya tenido en su vida sexual, definitivamente le encantaba tener sexo con mujeres.

Por fin se relajo y empezó a respirar pesadamente, tratando de respirar bien. Dianna subió su cuerpo y beso los labios de Naya.

Se recosto a un lado de Naya

- Uff Rivera quien te ve tan Hetero de los mejores sexos que he tenido obvio no superas a lea por que con ella hago el amor

- Ahi pero que cursi Agron " hago el amor " jajaja bueno para ser mi primera vez no me arrepiento - Jah ! ya mañana con la memoria borrada y acordando esto obvio Naya se arrepentira - No te lo niego estuvo excelente

Dianna se habia quedado dormida profundamente abrazando su gigante oso navideño de peluche que le regalo lea, asi que naya se acosto dandole la espalda y al cabo de 5 minutos quedo profunda para luego olvidar todo y arrepentirse a la mañana siguiente

**FIN FLASHBACK ( VISTA NAYA )**

- Oh por dios ya me acuerdo Dianna si hicimos todo eso

- Claro que lo hicimos despues de tomar tanto ni distinguimos quien era quien pero bueno lo hice con la mujer mas deseada del mundo lesbico jajaja

- Callate Agron

- Claro que no quedaste bautizada por mi, de aqui en adelante de comeras a Heather como una profesional aunque pensandolo bien lo haces bien

- Que te calles - Lanzandole un brasier a la cara - mas bien me voy a duchar

Dianna se quedo riendo y mandadome besitos al aire.

Entre a la ducha me refresque y limpie rapido me puse una toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo para ir al cuarto de Dianna. Ella esperaba que yo saliera para entrar a ducharse, me vesti, ordene la pieza saben que no me gusta ser desordenada.

Mientras Agron se seguia duchando que por cierto esa puede durar hasta dos horas en la ducha, me puse a preparar el desayuno. Si por esa noche de sexo inconciente no voy a dejar de ser la misma con Di ella es mi mejor amiga. Prepare Cafe Colombiano, waffles, huevos y jugo de naranja.

- Mira Agron prepare el desayuno

- emm Gracias Naya - Apenada

- Que tienes Di ?

- no te da pena lo de ayer ?

- Obvio que no tonta jajaj ya paso tu y yo somos las mejores amigas y por sexo borrachas vamos a dejar de serlo

- Jajajaj esa es mi rivera. Mas bien apurale que nos toca llegar en media hora al set

Comimos todo de carrera y salimos en el auto de Dianna. Llegamos faltando cinco minutos para la grabacion a buen tiempo para cambiarnos. Me iba a dirigir a mi trailer pero Dianna me detuvo

- Y no se te ocurra decirle a nadie lo de ayer, a NADIE

- Obvio Agron ni que fuera estupida no pues lo gritare a los cuatro vientos para tirarme lo que llevo con Heather

- Ya era por precaucion

- Okey y suerte con tu morenita - Guiñe el ojo

- Jajaja gracias a ti tambien

Ahora si me dirigi al trailer, esperando que Hemo estuviera alli. La abri lentamente pero no habia nadie solo habia un vestido de porrista ya se habia cambiado e ido. Entre y me desvesti para ponerme el uniforme, luego la coleta y los tenis. Me dirigi a maquillaje y luego aparecio Jenna cuando me iba al set a grabar con Dianna y Hemo para el capitulo en el que iban a lanzar del cañon a britt

- Hola Naya mira que te lo manda Ryan lo necesitas para la escena

- Gracias Jenna

tan raro que Ryan lo haya mandado pero bueno sin mas preambulos me lo coloque y llegue al campo donde ibamos a grabar.

Vi a Agron y a hemo tan radiante y hermosa como siempre con esa sonrisa angelical y esos ojos azules como el cielo me moria por ser su novia aunque habia metido la pata con ella queria que se diera cuenta de los errores que estaba cometiendo

Nos acomodamos las tres en posicion The Unholy Trinity pero Britt en la mitad, Quinn al lado derecho y santana a la izquierda

Ryan - Accion

Britt mirando el cañon - Voy a morir

Quinn - Lo valdra

Mientras yo en mi personaje la veia con lastima cuando puse mis manos entre los bolsillos encontre un papel que decia

**Si siento tantos sentimientos por ti Nay perdoname era yo la que me estaba engañando a mi misma. Si quieres veamonos en el Starbucks cerca al Marriot donde me hospedo a las 5:30 pm. Si no yo te entendere que te hice daño. BESOS HEMO ...**

De razon Jenna me dio la chaqueta, awww es tan tierna mi Hemo que hermosa claro que nos veremos - decia en mi mente - la amo tanto quede tan ensimismada en esa nota que supe que hemo sonreia por que noto que me salio una sonrisa nos vimos a los ojos tan profundamente con tal amor que faltaba el beso de pelicula tipo Ghost pero estabamos grabando

Ryan - Corte. Muy bien chicas sobre todo esa mirada Brittana va a enloquecer a todos el Fandom Brittana pueden ir a descansar

Hemo se retiro se notaba que no queria hablar hasta ese gran momento y yo me debia relajar para ese encuentro la amo y debo hacer que ella me lo diga con todas sus letras con total seguridad.

Fui al trailer alli esta Jenna y kevin no puse lio, me sente a un lado y me descanse tomando un poco de agua.

Cada minuto habia una que otra mirada complice se sentia la emocion y nervios por esta tarde que vendria tan decisiva.

Paso Mark al trailer diciendo

- Hemo Nay ryan manda a decir que ya se pueden ir

- Por cierto Nay quieres pasar la tarde conmigo ? - Si yo le gusto a Mark y me fastidia tanto a veces, que hasta hemo se pone celosa jajaja eso me encanta. Por cierto ya esta con esa mira furiosa viendo a Mark y a mi

- No Mark hoy ire de visita a mi hermana - Hemo sonrio

- A bueno Nay otro dia sera - Y se fue, que alivio a veces me fastidia tanto pero al parecer ya esta entendiendo el mensaje que no lo quiero como algo mas. Tenia que ponerme la ropa con la que llegue para ir a mi casa y arreglarme para la cita con Hemo, cuando noto que falta mi brasier rayos se quedo en la casa de Agron ay que se lo quede y un dia de estos voy de visita y lo recojo.

Salgo del Trailer y me dirijo a mi casita hermosa jajaja estoy muy feliz por si no lo han notado en fin Rivera concentrate.

Al llegar a casa voy directamente a pensar que ponerme un vestido no por que es algo informal y una cita con Hemo en un lugar publico sera obvio que la gente sospechar y quien se va a una cita con un vestido jaja solo Dianna, bueno escojamos algo que la mate de ganas por mi ya se un vestido informal negro con mangas cortas pegado al cuerpo y finaliza como si fueran shorts excelente se que me amara y se morira de ganas por besarme toda la noche que sexy y mala eres Naya una excelente combinacion.

Me alise el pelo, usare el maquillaje de hoy con un poco de rubor y lapiz labial rojo pasion jajaj claro ese es el que mas le gusta a Mi rubia. Y no puede faltar mi perfume de Coco Chanel Olor a frambuesa. Ya estoy lista llevo mi celular y la direccion ahora si.

Voy en mi auto BMW 2010 cantando Paradise - Coldplay amo esa banda asi para desestresarme un poco. Trafico y mas trafico uyy voy 5 minutos tarde por fin llegue ahi veo el Starbucks del Marriot esperando ver a Hemo ...

Esta hermosa con esa camisa blanca y vaqueros negros simplemente hermosa ni tan sofisticada ni tan comun un punto medio se ve realmente hermosa. Me encanta como me ve de arriba a abajo Yes ! acerte se que se muere por mi esperemos logre derribar su orgullo

**VISTA HEATHER**

Llegue a la hora citada por cierto ni me quedaba dificil solo a tres pasos del hotel literalmente. Por fin llego nisiquiera tan impuntual jajaj si soy exagerada. Wao pero que hermosa esta umm Heathe controlate esta muy linda dios mio ese vestido como le queda todo, esos labios rojos carnosos como me encantan a mi uff definitivamente la mujer mas sexy del mundo, la tengo en mis brazos o practicamente aunque no debo ser tan facil Hemo controlate

- Hola Nay - Se para a saludar con un beso esquinero a Naya poniendola nerviosa

- Hola Hemo - Abrazandola fuertemente como si no quisiera que eso acabara, aunque debia volver a la realida alli son famosas asi que se deben controlar

- Estas muy linda Hemo - Con cierto tono coqueto

- Gracias Nay, pedimos algo ?

- Claro yo te invito

- No Nay, no te preocupes

- Ya veremos Rubia linda, mesero Dos lattes uno descremado y el otro oscuro y acompañado de un croissant .

- Listo señorita ya vengo con sus pedidos

- Wao si que te sabes mi pedido Nay

- Claro como no saber el pedido de mi mujer favorita - y Seguia con su juego Naya pero me gustaba como me buscaba - No vas a sonreir Hemo ?

- Nay por ahora no sabes que tenemos que hablar de lo que esta sucediendo

- Esta bien hablemos

- Tu sabes muy bien que me gustas Nay y yo a ti, ya no es un secreto entre las dos

- Pero ..

- Pero ahi muchas cosas que obstaculizan poder tener algo serio entre las dos - No me gustaba como se estaba tornando su mirada tristeza pero con un poco de esperanza y trataba de agarrarme la mano debajo de la mesa pero yo no le correspondia

- Para ti que son esas cosas que no nos dejan amarnos ? ...

* * *

Continuara ...

Hola regrese y mas rapido de lo comun no me tarde tanto como las otras veces me anima que les guste el Fic me encanta y eso me da animos de seguir espero les guste este episodio y les mando besos desde colombia.

Ya saben que me encanta los reviews me fapeo jajaj okey no, pero si comenten como les parecio Besos les mando

- Nellie Dessire ( Natalia Duarte )


	8. No todo es color de rosa

- Nay por ahora no sabes que tenemos que hablar de lo que esta sucediendo

- Esta bien hablemos

- Tu sabes muy bien que me gustas Nay y yo a ti, ya no es un secreto entre las dos

- Pero ..

- Pero ahi muchas cosas que obstaculizan poder tener algo serio entre las dos - No me gustaba como se estaba tornando su mirada tristeza pero con un poco de esperanza y trataba de agarrarme la mano debajo de la mesa pero yo no le correspondia

- Para ti que son esas cosas que no nos dejan amarnos ? ...

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

**VISTA HEATHER **

- 1. La prensa somos famosas Nay no podemos echar a lo hondo nuestra carrera sabes que es muy dificil ser gay y mas en este medio

2. Taylor, recuerda que esto es una pelea y se que tarde o temprano tendre que volver a hablar con el

- Yo lo se Hemo, se que la prensa no nos dejara en paz y estoy dispuesta a ocultar nuestro amor frente a camaras, pero lo que no me puede caber en mente es por que sigues con el tarado de taylor el solo es un idiota con cara de tonto que no te valora solo te quiere por la fama, pero en cambio yo te amo Hemo te amo con todo mi corazon. Si se que tu fuiste la primera que me lo dijiste y de eso doy gracias por que pense que tu eras tan hetero como Amber.

Sonrio por el comentario - Ay rivera gracias por lo que me toca - Dandole una palmadita en el hombro. En ese momento llego el mesero con el pedido

- Y de hecho ya no estas tan fria como me recibiste hace poco eso me gusta

- Claro Nay nadie se resiste a tus encantos latinos, menos yo

- Uy pero que directa mi rubia linda - tratandome de dar la mano - Aunque ya lo creo menos, cambiando de tema que haras con Taylor ? - Con un tono cortante

- Hablare lo mas pronto posible con el, pero Nay no te pongas asi no ves que estamos en publico y alguien nos puede ver cogidas de la mano tu sabes Nay que te amo pero perdoname

- No debes pedirme perdon no somos nada Heather

- No me digas que ahora te vas a poner asi por esa bobada ! Naya no mas estamos aqui para reconciliarnos y vamos a salir mas de pelea que antes

- Hemo si perdon, me pongo asi por que me entra el miedo que no me ames

- Ay por dios ahora sales con eso ? Naya cuantas veces te dicho que te amo, como te lo dejo en claro ?

- Podemos estar a solas en tu habitacion ? Y hablar mas tranquilamente ?

- Esta bien Nay

Nos tomamos los cafes rapidamente y llevamos el croissant, Naya dejo el dinero del pedido en la mesa esta vez me gano. Nos dirigimos a la habitacion, aunque en el ascensor se podia sentir un poco de tension, tal vez las dos estabamos con unas ganas inmensas de besarnos si no fuera por la gente que habia a nuestro alrededor

**VISTA NAYA **

Ese momento en el ascensor fue tan ... tenso no se si era malgenio de ella o ganas de besarnos de las dos por que de mi parte la segunda opcion era la que estaba pensando. Es que se ve tan hermosa con esa camisa en escote profundo y los jeans blancos que ni se diga, agregandole el olor de su perfume a vainilla. Hemo esta de infarto y lo primero que quiero hacer al entrar a esa habitacion es besarla.

Salimos del ascensor y se me hizo tan largo ese pasillo la habitacion era de las ultimas. Entramos y procedi a cerrar la puerta, en ese momento queria lanzarme a sus labios pero ... hemo se habia acomodado - me dio rabia que hiciera eso - en la cama y prendio el televisor, yo simplemente suspire y me quede viendola

- Que haces Nay ?

- Viendo a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo frente a mi

- A si ? Y por que no vienes aca a estar mas cerca de aquella hermosa mujer

- Es que no se si me lo permita

- Claro que si Nay ven que yo tambien quiero estar al lado de mi hermosa mujer

Sonrei tanto que me sonroje, es tan linda hemo. me brota el amor hasta por los poros.

Me dirijo a la cama, me quito los tacones y me acuesto al lado de ella. Aunque es raro ella me abraza, estoy entre sus brazos y es el sentimiento mas hermoso que he podido sentir me encanta que me consienta de esa manera ya se me iba quitando la rabia que senti hace un momento, realmente no le prestaba cuidado al televisor ni sabia que veiamos solo estaba perdida en el paraiso junto a mi rubia, pero definitivamente queria besarla que de diera cuenta todo lo que e callado a travez de mis besos - Que cursi Naya lo que hace el amor en fin -

Hemo me seguia acariciando, en ese momento gire para verla y note que ella tambien me veia nuestros ojos se conectaron tan profundamente, sentia cada vez mas cerca los labios de hemo ya estaban a escasos centrimetros, sentia su respiracion cada vez mas acelerada ninguna se atrevia a cortas el espacio que nos quedaba hasta que me decidi a besar esos labios que tanto deseaba desde la primera vez que los toque con los mios.

Era un beso lleno de sentimientos que hace tanto tiempo que querian salir, besos que decian por si solos la mucho que la extrañe, eran dulces y delicados. Cada una podia apreciar los sentimientos de la otra con una caricia

**VISTA GENERAL **

No se volvieron pasionales hasta que Heather empezo a acariciar la espalda de Naya. El calor de sus cuerpos cada vez se hacia mas presente se estaban dejando controlar por la pasion de ambas. Los besos cada vez se tornaban mas profundos, sus bocas se encontraban en una lucha constante para vver quein dominaba pero fue naya la que se puso encima de Heather.

Heather seguia acariciando la espalda de Naya acompañada con una mira de lujuria que describia todo lo que sentia en ese momento la rubia. Naya mientras tanto se encontaba sumida dandole besos profundos alternados con sensuales lamida en el cuello de Hemo, Hemo ya no podia controlar su deseo y empezo a bajar la cremallera del vestido de Naya y que esta quedara en escasa ropa interior frente a ella, se veia tan sensual con un brasier u tangas rojas de lenceria quedo estupefacta por el cuerpo de la morena, estaba en el cielo, sentia que la tenia que hacer suya, puso sus manos sobre la cintura de la morena y la volteo para quedar ella encima.

La boca de la rubia encontró la de la morena, quien sin esperar la abrió inmediatamente permitiendo que la lengua de Heather se hiciera cargo de la situación. Sus lenguas se encontraban, desprendían el placer y el deseo contenido que ambas acumulaban. Esas ganas de tenerse, de sentirse. Podían notar como esos sentimientos se transmitían con claridad en cada roce de una con la otra.

Sus manos se tocaban desesperadamente, Hemo se encontraba ya desesperada y opto por quitarse la camisa ella misma quedando su torso semi desnudo ante los ojs deseosos de Naya que sin pensarlo dos veces procedio a quitarselo y tener para ella aquellos senos que tanto deseaba, esos senos perfectos.

La decisión de Naya a la hora de proceder había provocado que Heather quedara sentada sobre ella, posición que no la disgustaba en lo absoluto. Mientras la morena alternaba sus besos con lamidas lentas por entremedio de sus pechos, la rubia desabrochaba su brasier.

Naya jugaba con su lengua sobre uno de los pezones de heather, lo que la tomo totalmente por sorpresa provocando que un escalofrío se adueñara de sus actos y un leve gemido saliera por su boca. Sus pezones estaban duros y la morena disfrutaba de aquello.

Se encontraban flotando en una nube disfrutando la una de la otra, pero de repente la mesa provino una luz del celular de hemo que empezaba a vibrar

- No contestes linda - decia Naya mientras la acostaba

Hemo le hizo caso y seguian con los dulces besos de Nay en su cuello. Volvio a vibrar el celular

- Umm hemo apaga esa porqueria - mientras le daba lamidas a sus pezones

- Nay ! - Lo dijo en forma de gemido agudo - en realidad tengo que mmm ver

- Dale pero no te demores - mientras abrazaba a hemo de la cintura

Hemo cogio su celular y contesto

- Si, Diga ! - Mientras Naya le daba besos en los hombros

- Hola hermosa rubia no pensabas jamas volver a llamarme - La otra voz era taylor

- Ahi hola Tay como has estado - De inmediato Naya solto a Hemo y se paro de la cama

- Bien Rubiecita, mira te llamaba para recordarte que existo por si no te acordabas pasaron semanas desde la pelea y tu ni preocupada pareces

Naya la miraba inquisitivamente esperando en que resultaba esa conversacion mientras se volvia a vestir

- Mira Tay yo te pensaba llamar precisamente hoy solo queria dar tiempo para que te tranquilizaras, si te amo - aquella frase le llego a Naya como un puñal al corazon, le dolio que le dijiera te amo sabiendo que eso no era verdad y que siguiera igual de terca a no cortarle a Taylor, definitivamente se estaba decepcionando despues de **que** casi tuvieran su primera vez, sentia que no se la estaba jugando por ella que queria seguir enfrascada con Taylor y esconder por siempre sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Heather noto que a Naya le dolio aquel comentario asi que decidio colgarle rapido a Taylor

- Tay tengo que colgarte Ryan me esta llamando, nos vemos esta noche

- Esta bien amor cuidate chao

Volvio a dejar el celular en la mesa

- Que pasa Nay - Pregunto dulcemente

- Y tienes la osadia de preguntarme que pasa - dijo cortante - pues te dire que pasa aparte de que si no te diste cuenta casi nos entregamos por primera vez la una a la otra tienes la valentia de decirle Te amo al imbecil ese que te trato tan mal la vez pasada mientras yo aqui esperando que algun dia me lo digas pues se que el TE AMO no sientes ni la mas minima letra por ese imbecil con cara de tonto

- Pero Nay en eso tienes razon, pero tu sabes que aun sigo siendo " novia " de el

- Y no pudiste no haberle dicho eso sabiendo que me doleria. Pues sabes que Heather ya que lo vas a ver esta noche espero termines con esa farsa que te la juegues por mi. Por que yo a ti si TE AMO. **es EL o YO DECIDE ! **- aquella frase le martilleo el corazon a heather sentia que iba a explotar salio de la habitacion despues de terminar esa frase definitivamente para Heather ni para Naya No todo podia ser color de rosa

* * *

Heyyyyyyy volvi yo de nuevo su fic favorito jajaja okey no, pero si me tienen re triste les actualizo mas rapido de lo usual y solo **2 REVIEWS ENCERIO QUE ME PUSE DE MALGENIO Y ME TIENEN TRISTE **o es que no les gusto el episodio por fa comenten que asi me nace mas inspiracion y sabre que quieren para el fic o si quieren decir algo que les gusto o no les gusto pero encerio tantos lo leen y solo 2 comentan haganle que los quiero mucho **  
**

Con cariño desde colombia Natalia :D


	9. Taylor tenemos que hablar !

- Y no pudiste no haberle dicho eso sabiendo que me doleria. Pues sabes que Heather ya que lo vas a ver esta noche espero termines con esa farsa que te la juegues por mi. Por que yo a ti si TE AMO. **es EL o YO DECIDE ! **- aquella frase le martilleo el corazon a heather sentia que iba a explotar salio de la habitacion despues de terminar esa frase definitivamente para Heather ni para Naya No todo podia ser color de rosa

* * *

**CAPITULO 9 **

**VISTA HEATHER **

Es el o Yo decide ... una y otra vez aquella frase le taladraba el su mente, ¿ como lo haria ? ¿ Como dejar a Taylor ? y lo mas importante ¿ Cual seria la reaccion de Taylor ?. La verdad tenia miedo mucho miedo de lo que podria hacer Taylor sabia que el celoso era un peligro pero que le terminara y por Naya tal vez se vuelva un psicopata - pensaba heather cada vez mas desesperada sentia que iba a explotar del estres que le producia todo esta situacion - Definitivamente no sabia que hacer queria gritar hasta era capaz de desaparecer de por vida pero una cosa si tenia que hacer enfrentar las cosas no habia escape alguno ama a Naya y no la quiere perder tendra que terminar con Taylor

Se paro de la cama, para ir a ducharse alli se demoro siglos en salir pues debajo del agua pensaba en como le terminaria a Taylor, y las posibles reacciones que tendria al enterarse de su amor por Naya.

Se trato de relajar lo mas que pudo, se puso algo muy casual una camiseta roja y unos jeans no queria ir muy arreglada no le nacia con Taylor.

Antes de partir necesitaba hablar con alguien para que la aconsejara claramente llamo a su querido amigo Chord. Marco a su celular pero no contestaba, volvio a intentar y por fin tuvo exito

- Hola mi rubio preferido como estas ?

- Bien y tu Hemo ?

- Bien no me quejo - hizo una pausa suspiro - ay la verdad no estoy bien, estoy mal, estoy confundida necesito ayuda

- ¿ Que paso con Naya esta vez ? no resulto lo de la nota en el chaleco ?

- Si resulto de hecho estuvimos a punto de acostarnos

- Que ? Encerio no estara bromeando rubia

- Claro que no

- Yo no entiendo entonces por que pides mi ayuda si la tienes a tu merced - empezo a reir Chord por su comentario

- Chord ponte serio por Dios claro que ese no es ningun problema, el problema es que discutimos por que Taylor me llamo a decirme que nos vieramos esta noche y pues le dije te amo y Naya se molesto, y para sentenciar me dijo quiero que me demuestres que me amas que te la juegas por mi asi que decide es el o yo

- Duro rubia pero muy certero lo que te dijo aunque te duela y tu sabes que yo soy mu directo contigo, tu estas muy indecisa por el que diran y por lo que te dice tu corazon. Te lo digo tu amas a Naya no vayas a cometer estupideces por el imbecil miedo a la prensa

- Pero Chord tengo miedo es de la reaccion de Taylor

- Y que por esa razon perderas a Naya ?

- No ! Ay no se Chord No se que hacer ! - Con el tono de voz mas alto

- A pues no seas tonta no te acobardes terminale a Taylor, tu amor por Naya es mas grande que cualquier miedo

- Pero ...

- Pero nada Heather sal de una vez por todas por ella y despues no estes lamentando y llorando aqui en mi casa que por que Naya no te quiere ver ni en pintura. Asi que ya deja la estupidez, ve y haz lo correcto de una vez por todas. Adios y llamame pero hasta que termine con el Idiota de Taylor

Duras palabras pero verdaderas del rubio alguien tenia pararla en la realidad, Naya estaba siendo muy flexible y para nada fria con ella al contrario la estaba era relajando pensando que todo era facil y Taylor podia dejarlo a segundo plano pues no a heather todo el closet se le caera encima muy pronto si no termina con Taylor y tampoco podia vivir toda la vida en un cuarto de hotel.

Pues ya era la hora de la verdad, heather salio de su cuarto con todo empacado en su maleta decidio que ya tenia que terminar con todo esto lio de una vez por todas, monto en su auto y se dirigio a la casa de Taylor. Tenia todas las escenas posibles en su mente : 1. Taylor histerico golpeando todo lo de la casa ( la mas posible ) 2. Taylor amenazandola de decirle a los medios y puteando a Naya 3. Se lo tomaria con calma y lo aceptaria ( lo menos probable ).

Llego por fin a lo que sentia que eran las puertas del infierno se bajo del auto determinada a hacerlo sin miedo a las consecuencias.

Toque el timbre, enseguida taylor me abrio la puerta con una sonrisa tan grande irradiaba felicidad, me dejo pasar y al cerrar me dio un abrazo y un beso con tal amor que me daba era pesar verlo

- Hola Hemo ! mira he reservado en un restaurante para ir a cenar los dos juntos

- Ay Tay no tenias por que

- Ven vamonos Ya - Cogiendome de la mano y llevandome al auto - Estas hermosa - Tratando de llegar a mi cuello

- No ! Taylor quieto si vamos ya a ese restaurante

- ¿ Que tienes ?

- Despues te digo pero vamos ya ¿ Quieres ? - Ya tenia que empezar a poner un tono mas serio y cortante

- Heather no arranco hasta que me digas que diablos te pasa. Mira estoy olvidando lo de la discusion de la vez pasada por que creo que exagere demasiado y te voy a llevar a una cena romantica y tu .. - lo corto Heather sentia que ya iba a explotar si no lo decia

- Taylor ya callate quieres saber verdad ? Que pasa ? pues mira esta es la situacion : 1. Ya no te amo

- Que ? QUE ? ! - Realmente alterado

- Si escuchaste bien Ya no TE AMO ! TAYLOR ya estoy cansada de ti

- Y se puede saber por que ya no me amas ?

Respiro profundo rogando que no estañara - Ese es el 2 punto pues mira es para que lo tomes con calma, no te alteres por favor

- Dime Hemo sin tantos rodeos

- Amo a alguien mas, tengo otra persona en mi vida

Heather no supo como pudo decir eso asi de facil pero si rezaba por que Taylor lo tomara con calma, Taylor cerro los ojos, movio la cabeza, respiro profundo, conto hasta diez y tensiono las manos

Con voz apaciguada y serena - Puedo saber quien es ?

- No Taylor aun no puedo decirlo, quiero que lo sepas a su tiempo

- Heather no crees que eso es lo minimo que me debes despues de amarte tanto ?

- Taylor entiendelo te lo dire a su tiempo

Alzando un poco la voz - Y cual es el jodido problema con que me lo digas cual es el imbecil que me quito a mi novia ?

- Taylor por favor calmate

- Pues me calmare cuando me digas quien es ?

- Ya pero calmate

- Esta bien dime quien es ?

- Yo amo a ..

**VISTA NAYA **

Despues de irme de esa habitacion me jure a mi misma no ser mas la Naya dulce con Hemo, en realidad no se por que tenia que ser tan dulce no era Yo era la Naya enamorada y debia ser la Naya con el resto del mundo Fria y para nada sentimental.

No pienso ni llamar, ni mandar mensajes ni hablarle a Hemo hasta que ella me digiera que termino con Taylor, pues me propongo desde hoy a no ser tan cariñosa encerio si yo misma me viera ya me hubiera burlado. Definitivamente debo ser muy santana bitch con Hemo yo ya no debo ser segundo plato de nadie.

Me dirigi a mi auto y conduci a mi casa, estuve tentada a ir a visitar a Dianna pero con el problema de Lea o estan reconciliandose como conejos jaja - me rei tanto yo sola parecia loca - o siendo mas realistas, conociendo muy bien el orgullo de Lea deben estar que ni se mandan un mensaje.

Estoy cansada de este dia tan agotador, todo esto me tiene cansada. Me tomare un vaso de agua, luego me duchare y me acostare a dormir tempranito jumm hace tanto no me duermo tan temprano.

Voy a la ducha y me demoro aproximadamente una media hora, el telefono y mi celular sonaron una y otra vez insistentemente quien me necesitara tan urgente tal vez sea algo importante.

Me seco con la toalla, salgo del baño desnuda y me dirijo a mi celular **10 llamadas perdidas todas de heather **sera que ya le termino al idiota ese ?

Esperare que llame de nuevo es mejor asi, no la quiero buscar, mas bien me dormire. Me pongo una camisa grande de dormir y de resto nada mas - hasta a veces me gusta dormir en ropa interior jaja si soy tan sexy jaja ahora medio el ego Rivera - Me acuesto, apago el celular y me dispongo a dormir.

**1 Hora despues - **

No moleste! - Digo demasiado dormida

Aggg quien se le da por timbrar a las 9 de la noche, quien se atreve a despertarme ? - Trato de volver a dormir

Pasan 5 minutos y vuelven a timbrar intensivamente como si el dedo se hubiera quedado en el timbre

Se va arrepentir el vil gusano que se atrevio a despertarme - eso sono tan Santana Lopez Rivera xD

Vuelven a timbrar

Ya va Dios Santo aguarde un momento - Me dirijo a la puerta veo por la ventana de al lado y una sonrisa sale de mi rostro es Heather

- A eres tu ?

- Que forma tan tierna de recibirme Rivera

- Claro tu sabes muy bien que le pasa al que se atreve a despertarme

- Estabas dormida ? Perdoname. Es que te llame insistivamente y lo tenias apagado

- Bueno si en fin, a que vienes ?

- Ya deja de ser cortante Naya

- Tu sabes lo que hablamos en el hotel, dime que quieres o que necesitas rapido que tengo sueño

- Mira para que dejes esa actitud te contare una excelente noticia

- Cua ... - Heather la corto con una sonrisa enorme de par en par

- Deje a Taylor !

- QUE ! ? Dios mio eres grande - un grito de emocion tan grande, era de los momentos mas felices que habia vivido jalando a heather a dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta - Cuentame Hemo

* * *

BUENAS AQUI YO DE NUEVO JAJA UNA MALA Y BUENA NOTICIA : La mala : Me regañaron en casa xD jajaj asi que las actualizaciones lo mas seguro es que se demoren

Y la buena : Actualice rapido jajaja ya vamos para el capitulo 10 que felicidad :D se aproxima capitulos Wanky ! jajaj pero luego Drama jaja de verdad seran solo dos Wanky ! y luego se desatara la catastrofe :3

Se les quiere mucho, ya saben REVIEWS a monton mandando fuerzas para la proxima actualizacion xD y opiniones, quejas, halagos ...

SALUDOS Y BESOS DE MI PERSONA NATALIA DESDE COLOMBIA


	10. COMUNICADO APARTE DEL FIC

**NOTA APARTE DEL FIC **

Se estaran preguntando queridos lectores por que no he actualizado ? por una sencilla razon. Pienso que no les esta siendo de su agrado el relato y sobre todo me tienen triste, de malgenio, sin esperanzas por que solo deja reviews. La verdad estoy pensando en cortarlo :) Gracias por su amable atencion. Si quieren seguir les dejo un adelanto proximos capitulos DRAMA A MORIR ! Ustedes deciden :) besos jajaj cierto que soy tierna ?


	11. Una nueva etapa comenzara

- Cua ... - Heather la corto con una sonrisa enorme de par en par

- Deje a Taylor !

- QUE ! ? Dios mio eres grande - un grito de emocion tan grande, era de los momentos mas felices que habia vivido jalando a heather a dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta - Cuentame Hemo

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

**- **Pues si deje a Taylor

- Es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado. Te amo hemo - Se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de la rubia a darle un calido y fuerte abrazo. A continuacion la cogio de la cara y le dio un beso lleno de amor gratamente correspondido por la rubia, mientras se besaban cada vez mas pasionalemte, naya la dirigia hacia su cuarto.

Se separaron un momento para abrir la puerta de este

- Espera Naya, no puedo

- Por que ? que pasa ?

- Mira Nay yo te amo, tu lo sab..

- Si lo se ya deja de dar tantas vueltas al asunto y dime que pasa

**FLASHBACK**

Auto de Taylor

- Dime Heather por quien me dejaste

Heather respiro profundo, sabia que estaba que explotaba taylor y si le decia que lo dejaba por aquella morena que la volvia tan loca de amor, tal vez su mundo, su fama, suvida se acabaria en 5 segundos, no se sentia valiente, se sentia completamente cobarde y una niña inmadura sin afrontar la verdad

- Amo a Chord

- Lo sabia, no se ese amigo tuyo tan pegado a ti a cada momento, era tan obvio. Debi haberme dado cuenta antes- decia para si mismo tratando de calmarse - pero no me engañaste de frente - cada vez con mas ira - ya vas a ver que esto no se queda asi - dijo con un tono escalofriante el cual a hemo le daba demasiado temor - vete ya corriendo donde tu querido rubio

Heather salio del auto, cogio su maleta y paro el primer taxi que vio. Definitivamente se sentia tonta y cobarde, sentia que no merecia estar con Naya que era una estupida y ahora habia metido a Chord en todo este lio innecesariamente ahora no sabia como iba a salir de todo este problema y lo peor, lo que mas miedo le daba con que locura saldria Taylor.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**VISTA HEATHER**

- Que ahora Chord ? Ahora si me sorprendio tu enorme valentia Heather - Dijo ironica con los ojos aguados aguantando el llanto

No respondi me quede en silencio, no tenia nada que refutar. Si era una cobarde completa no podia aceptar aun mi amor por una mujer, por Naya

- En fin ... el silencio otorga, verdad ? Mira te puedes quedar en casa

- No te hecho de mi casa, por que no tienes donde dormir y ya seria muy inhumano de mi parte asi que ten estas sabanas y esta pijama para que duermas en el sillon. Adios - Cerrando la puerta de su cuarto de inmediato

**VISTA NAYA**

Heather fue el colmo de mi paciencia, su cobardia no la llevara a ningun lado y menos si quiere algo conmigo, es que ni parece que yo le importara, eso de meter ahora a Chord en todo este problema es simple miedo de ella.

La odio, La odio - repetia una y otra vez cada vez mas fuerte y con ira mirandose al espejo - pero no, sabes que Naya ya no seras la misma dejare de lado quien soy con ella y de ahora en adelante me dejare llevar por la actitud de Santana - se hablaba en tercera persona mirandose frente al espejo, la mirada de Naya era escalofriante, ERA SANTANA LOPEZ en estado snix aunque controlado. A su vez sentia que se iba a derrumbar que no iba a poder e iba a decaer pero en esta ocasion sabia que no iba a ceder de nuevo un paso mas como dijo aquella tarde en el hotel **- ELIGE ES EL O YO -** Una nueva etapa comenzara

**VISTA GENERAL **

Naya despues de ver su rostro en estado de ira mezclado con sentimientos que cada vez se apaciguaban mas, se dispuso a dormir para olvidarlo todo, lo que no sabia era lo que estaba por venirse, una etapa nueva, una etapa en donde como se dice salvese quien pueda.

Su celular tenia 15 llamadas perdidas de Dianna, la cual la llamo desesperadamente toda la tarde pero Naya no se dio por enterada el celular estaba en vibrador junto a sus pijamas, hasta que no lo vio al dia siguiente pero decidio a esperar llegar al set.

**DIA ANTERIOR VISTA LEA **

My lady Di cada dia es mas hermosa conmigo, me ha invitado a cenar, compro anillos iguales para las dos como simbolo de nuestro amor. Puedo decirlo sin pena Di es perfecta y estoy orgullosa de que sea mi mujer

Volteo a verla por momentos y noto que ella tambien me observa, me regala una sonrisa y me manda un beso. Simplemente le sonrio con una cara de enamorada y me sonrojo al notar que Amber me ve

- Hey borreguito baja del pais de las maravillas - dice amber en tono burlon

- Shhh ! - le hago con mi dedo para que deje de molestar

**FLASHBACK **

No he querido hablar con Dianna, claro dejarme plantada es mas que suficiente para dejar de hablarle. No se que le pasa a Di no puedo negar que la extraño pero quiero que ella me demuestre su amor

Ayer llego junto con Naya en su auto no puedo negar que me dieron celos verlas llegar juntas mas por que por ella fue que me dejo plantada, de hecho ya no me esta gustando tanta compañia de Naya con mi rubia me da desconfianza esa latina de cuerpo irresistible. Yo soy de las que no confio en las " mejores amigas ". Tanta cercania ya me pone de mal humor

**Hermosa sonrie, tu sonrisa ilumina mi dia - Mensaje de Dianna **

Inevitablemente sonrio ante aquel mensaje tan tierno, levanto la mirada y veo que Dianna se dio cuenta de mi reaccion y de inmediato volteo hacia maquillaje

** Asi seria te ves irresistible - Dianna ****  
**

Ese juego de Dianna solo buscaba ablandarme y lo lograba pero aun no quiero caer rendida tan facil a sus pies.

Ya estaba lista para la escena Finchel numero 5000 ya estoy asqueada de tanta escena con Cory solo se la pasa insunuandome durante grabaciones, se cree lo ultimo, le cogi fastidio a grabar con el pero el trabajo obligaba por que no hacen faberry realidad, seria tan hermoso tener a mi lady di conmigo en una escena romantica. Ya concentrate - sacudiendo mi cabeza

- Holaaaa linda

- Ya te dije que no me digas asi - con tono de fastidio hacia cory

- otra vez delicada lea

- Si mas bien concentrate que ahi viene Ryan

- Ooo pero si ahi esta mi pareja favorita FINCHEL - Dijo Ryan con cierto tono de emocion, se sabia de antemano que el siempre tuvo su favoritismo hacia finchel y klaine. Brittana es solo un segundo plano tal vez deberia ser brittana principal y finchel por ahi seria mas lindo

- entonces... - proseguia Ryan - la primera vez de rachel esta por grabarse debe ser especial, hermoso como si vivieran este momento de verdad, preparados todos ? - preguntando a todos en el set

- Si - todos al mismo tiempo respondimos. Nos acostamos en el piso del set mirandonos el uno al otro, yo solo queria que esto acabara en ese instante llego Di para ver la escena me puse aun mas nerviosa. Cada segundo se hacia mas lento frente a Cory me desagradaba tanto tener que hacerlo

- ACCION !

Cory me tomo de la cintura con algo de brusquedad me acerco a el, note que estaba sudoroso - lo que me faltaba - cerre los ojos - piensa en cosas lindas, piensa en cosas lindas - repetia una y otra vez en mi mente. Me beso delicadamente pero la mente se bloqueo no podia hacerlo

- Corten, Lea que paso ?

- No estaba lista perdon ya podemos seguir

- Toma 2 accion !

Me beso, de inmediato pense en el primer beso con Dianna fue el momento mas romantico en mi vida, lo segui besando pensando que era mi rubia

- CORTEN !- 6 palabras que sonaban a gloria - excelente lea gran escena ya se pueden ir a sus casas

**Cuanto hubiera dado para que ese beso fuera mio, te extraño vida mia - Dianna**

Solo sigo hacia mi trailer ignorando todo el resto de gente que me trataba de hablar. Al llegar me quite la ropa Berry y me pongo mi ropa. Ya estaba lista para salir, abri la puerta y me choque con Dianna, sus ojos me miraban dulcemente, retrocedi y ella avanzaba hacia mi acto seguido cerro la puerta

- Hola - dijo timidamente - Que lindo ese beso Finchel te quedo bien actuado

- Gracias - dije apenada pues recorde que pense en ella para hacerlo

- umm Lea

- Dime - amaba verla en esa actitud sabia que tenia algo planeado

- Puedes ir a mi casa hoy por la noche ?

- Para ?

- Necesito que me ayudes a limpiarla un poco

- Te recuerdo que todavia no estoy de buen humor contigo

- Esta bien dejemos asi vale ?

- A ja ?

- Bueno no me creas. Adios - Se fue del trailer Dianna definitivamente algo tramaba pero tampoco es asi de dejar pasar oportunidades esta muy extraña definitivamente, me manda mensajes tan lanzados y se conforma con una respuesta mia, ella no es asi, ella es atrevida

* * *

Hola gente yo de nuevo muajaja por aca despues de mi hermosa amenaza jajaj que lindo tantos reviews asi deberia ser siempre espero sigan asi les traje el comienzo del DRAMA de las puertas del infierno achele - heya jajaja que ternura.

1. corte ahi para dejarles con la intriga

2. Que creyeron que Dianna se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados ? NO mis hermosos lectores ya van a ver

3. adelanto nombre capitulo 11 :** Lo**s **Lazos del Fin ****  
**

4. Ya van a ver por que meti subitamente a Lea ella es la bomba del Drama :) Vayan pensando por que ? Vayan hilando la historia y haciendo pronosticos

DRAMA... MUAJAJAJ JAJAJA musica de suspenso ... Nos vemos besos de su amda escritora colombia N.D


End file.
